Dragons after Dark - Wings of Light
by Night's Finale
Summary: The Queens of Pyrrhia, except Glory, all disappear, by what appears to be a flash of light that takes things without leaving a trace. The dragonets of the Jade Mountain Academy begin to venture on a world-wide search for their Queens, but what they find might soon be the end of Pyrrhia. How shall this end?
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the sequel of Dragons after Dark. I have over seventy characters (dragons) to keep up with and give them plots and ideas, but this was all worth it.  
cliffhanger2(Atlantis)(Sunset) - I would like to personally Thank You for being apart of my story, and all the ideas you've given. I don't know how to repay you.  
China sorrows 400(Phoenix) - Always good to have you as well. Huge fan of your stories, great characters. Thank You.  
Notification - "I don't hold any rights to 'Wings of Fire' (Property of Tui T. Sutherland) , only Fanfiction characters by me and other proud Fanfiction authors."  
**_

* * *

"Prologue" (Two months before the war has ended)

"Your Majesty," two large Lightwings came bursting in the Royal room, startling the Queen. Queen Borealis waved the others to leave, because she was waiting for this moment. She folded in her first pair of wings and used the others to help her glide off her crystal throne. Her ruby eyes watched cautiously as the two soldiers threw out two dragonets from under their wings. "We brought them just like you asked."  
The boy and girl glared up at their, as her white scales flashed in front of their eyes. The female Lightwing covered her violet eyes with her talons. She then turned her attention to the boy, and hissed loudly.

"You again?! Will you ever learn, Luminous?"**(That would be me)** Borealis drew a talon across his right eye, he roared in pain, then she smack him in the ribs with her bludgeon tail. Sunset jumped up and rushed to his side.  
The Queen continued. "Do you really want to suffer the same fate as your parents? To be exiled into the abyss under the Aurora Region, for choosing the wrong side?"

Luminous stood up with his feet staggering. "No, no...they choose the right side. You are the wrong side!"

"Luminous don't she'll hit you again." Sunset begged.

"WHAT did you say?" Borealis hissed.  
She ran over and grabbed him by his throat, picked him up and slammed him into the ground. The two Lightwing soldiers held Sunset back as she ran forward. Queen Borealis clawed her across the snout.  
Luminous continued. "My parents were the right side, because you are allied with the Nightwings and you wanted to wipe out every other tribe in Pyrrhia and turn it a island of darkness. They told me to stay, because I was too young, and I need to watch over Sunset."  
They weren't brother and sister just very close friends since they were hatchlings. What happened to Sunset's parents is something no dragon should ever go through. Her parents had their scales burned off by acid as they still were alive. Luminous was afraid that she wouldn't make it on her own, but she's tougher than she looks.

"You want to watch over her, do you?" she snapper her claws together and the Lightwing soldiers snatched them up. "Ehecatl, Syrter, take these two lovebirds to the oubliette, I'll deal with them later. Right now I have a visitor."  
The two dragonets were being dragged out of the Royal room, thrashing around.  
"This isn't over, Borealis!"

_...moments later..._

Queen Borealis sat impatiently as her visitor was over an hour late.

"Queen Borealis, Morrowseer has just arrived."  
Borealis sighed in relief. "Finally, send him Cloudless!"  
Morrowseer was brought in, the Queen looked pissed because of his absence. He kindly bowed to her in respect, but she for it was more time of hers being wasted. She leaped off her throne and approached him with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Apologies. The Talons of Peace needed me to check on the Dragonets of Destiny. Those little s**** aren't worthy to save anyone!"  
She laughed sardonically. "I can assure you, once they fulfill your false prophecy, we'll kill them. Besides, they don't have the Skywing, so don't expect it to be over in just two weeks. But once the war is over...that is our moment to lay waste to Pyrrhia."

Morrowseer cried. "What about the Sandwings? I still have an alliance with Blister.

"There's only room for one Queen!" Borealis shouted. "That worthless Queen knows this day will be upon them shortly, fighting over a throne is completely stupid. Does Queen Battlewinner suspect you conspiring with us?"  
"No."  
She sat back down on her throne looking less resentful.  
"I hear you have Lightwings who are starting to go against your plans. Rumors say your army is beginning to reconsider. How do you plan on handling that?"

Queen Borealis threw her head back in laughter. "This isn't the first I heard about it." As a matter of fact she's heard about it too much it's becoming less annoying, and more of a joke, if only she could see the real point, or reason of her plot, then she could see the real disappointment in herself and not her people. But sadly, like all other Queen s they only want power over those lower than themselves. "Before you arrived i had two others beginning to overthrow my judgement. But it matters not to you, they are my dragons and I will handle them personally. Now, tell me, Morrowseer, what was your purpose for coming here?"

He sighed as she finally calmed down. "For my first matter of business; our best and 'brightest' scientists have came to the conclusion that Nightwing Island's volcano will be close to eruption. What we need of you is a suggestion of, after this is over, of a new home."  
"Well," she started tapping her talons on the ground. "I suppose the Rainwing Kingdom, they have no need in this world. But the rest is on your own."

_...Oubliette room..._

This type of dungeon is similar to the pavilions of the Skywing Kingdom, with the wires binding the wings and tail, but with a little cynical twist. The prisoners rested on a thick plate with a chain holding it up. If you try to escape you will plummet down to the ocean. How is that? Because the home of the Lightwings rests in the sky. Before the plan to wipe out Pyrrhia the oubliette was empty, but now with oppressors it is halfway full. They obviously don't stay there forever, the prisoners are given jobs like: cleaning, cooking for the soldiers, and other odd jobs. Sunset and Luminous shared one in the center of the room. Luminous kept clawing at the plate, because it was his fault that Sunset is in the oubliette.

"Don't stress yourself. It was my fault because I encouraged you to do this." Sunset said holding his talons.

"NO! It's my fault for bringing you into this. Sunset if there is something I can do to get you out of this trust me I will not stop till I do."  
They sat there thinking of how they were going to get out of this situation. Other prisoners were asleep, because there was no point in struggling. The door in the top of the room opened, and Queen Borealis swooped down.

"I said I would see you soon. Now," the Queen landed on an empty plate. "I have my chance to see you. Why can't you just be a good little Lightwing and follow your Queen."  
Luminous laughed. "Follow you or follow me."

Borealis sighed and began to leave. "Well I tried to help you, but you leave me no choice. Stay and rot and think about my offer. I. Can. Wait! Don't look so sad, you'll have company soon. Some Royal company."

* * *

_**So how was the Prologue? Did it peak your interest? Please review!  
Chapter 1 will begin where we left off last in part one of Dragons after Dark, but two days later.  
**_

_**Thank You. The dragons also thank you for reading.**_


	2. CH 2 - Do you have any Queens?

_**Chapter one is finally in. I told I wouldn't let you down.  
Thank you to all who have contributed. An Oscar will be arriving on your doorstep within the week.  
**_

**_Notification - "I don't hold any rights to 'Wings of Fire' (Property of Tui T. Sutherland) , only Fanfiction characters by me and other proud Fanfiction authors."  
ParagonNight666, cliffhanger2, China sorrows 400._**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Do you Have any Queens?

It has been only two days since the death of Queen Scarlet, and all the dragons have been put on high alert, just in case Scarlet's threat was true. Camel, Turtle, Jambu, Thrush, Fearless, Sepia, and Alba have been put in charge of sending messages from Kingdom to Kingdom, so far nothing has happened so they decided to take the rest of the day off. They all were resting in the mud pits of the Mud Kingdom.

"I'm so glad this is all over; Scarlet's dead, Peril's on our side, and all the Kingdoms have come to an agreement to unite Pyrrhia." Clay sighed as he dipped lower in the pool of warm mud. "And the Nightwings are using Claws of the Clouds Mountains as their new home"

Starflight scoffed. "Well at least someone gets to live in a place that lacerated our souls."  
Fatespeaker kissed him on the cheek. "Try not to think about, okay? We don't want it to give you Nightmares like when you had those blinding dreams, **(Reference to Wings of Fire - The Dreamvisitors) **I don't want to go back in your dreams, I was starting to get nightmares."  
Glory came over and slid into the mud next to Deathbringer. It was good to have everyone here, not fighting or trying to kill each other, but actually spending time together.

"We should be cleaning off soon. Today is Auklet's birthday, Anemone and Atlantis will be bringing her over." Tsunami said reminding everyone.

A dragons' birthday is something that's not much of a big deal; all you basically do is sing songs, tell stories about their proudest moments, eat, play some games, and whatever they want to do, but when it's the daughter of a Queen's birthday, that's when everyone in the Kingdom hears about and believe you me, when I say word travels fast. Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, Deathbringer, Starflight, and Fatespeaker are all standing at the main entrance waiting for a coterie of Seawings to appear on their doorstep.

"Look someone is coming," Sunny pointed to the sky as four dragons came in from the west. "Well, a few someone's'. One of them isn't a Seawing."  
Tsunami jumped over her. "WHAT?"  
The unknown dragon came through the clouds.  
It was Paragon with Auklet riding on his back. They all came in gliding against the wind current.

Deathbringer looked confused. "Paragon, what are you doing here?"

"Well guards and soldiers were flying around shouting about something, and the Queen wasn't even there to take her own daughter to her birthday party, so I decided to drop by and give her a lift." he explained.

"Wait," Tsunami intervened. "What do you mean 'my mother wasn't there'?"  
Atlantis sighed, "Hard to tell. Everything seemed calm at first, then just broke into pandemonium. Luckily, we got out of there, thanks to Paragon."  
"TSUNAMI!"  
"Princess Tsunami!"  
Loud distant voices called out to the Seawing, she turned to see Turtle and Barracuda rolling out of the sky. They landed trying to catch their breath. "What is it?"

"Queen...Coral, is missing!" Barracuda gasped.  
The jaws of everyone there began to drop.  
There was no time to talk the birthday had to be cut short. As they arrived at the Kingdom of the Sea, that could tell something was wrong; everyone: man, woman, child, and soldiers were all desperately searching for Queen Coral. What the Dragonets needed was an explanation. This was all happening to fast for anyone to keep up with.  
"We need to find someone who saw something," Starflight suggested.

"No one saw anything. There was a flash of light near the Queens room and the next thing we know she's gone!" Turtle cried. "And this wasn't the light of a Seawing, this was too bright to be anything like that. Trust me when I saw no one could of saw anything."  
Atlantis scoffed. "Well, you could be wrong there. I might know who can possibly be behind this."  
Tsunami grabbed my the shoulders and shook her. "Who? Damn it tell us!"

"OKAY, okay, ease up. Barracuda, you do remember my older brother, and my twin sister?"  
He snapped his fingers. "Oh you mean Delta and Ripple, the so called 'Flash wings' as they called themselves. They commit crimes by blinding their victims and stealing valuable objects? But they're in the dungeon."  
Delta is Atlantis's twin sister who was always mean to her, they look alike, but her scales had more of a dull color. Then her big brother Delta, who was not as mean to Atlantis, but was never really fond of her.

"There's no other dragon it could possibly be. Paragon and I will handle them. The rest of you can go, and oh look..."

They turned to see: Camel, Thrush, Sepia, and Alba fly right into the Summer Palace. All in the same catatonic state as when Turtle and Barracuda showed up.  
"Guys, we have a serious problem," Alba panted. "Queen Glacier is gone!"  
"So is Queen Moorhen!"  
"Queen Thorn too!"  
"Don't forget Queen Ruby!"  
What the hell is going on, why are all the Queen missing? So far the only one that's still here is Queen Glory, but then Jambu had to Show up.

"Sister, all the Rainwing Queens have gone missing!"

Glory growled. "Ah, Three Moons!"  
"Who could be doing all of this?" Fatespeaker said.  
"I'll tell you who." hissed Deathbringer. "The dragons that are working for Queen Scarlet, when she screamed that 'that'll she be avenged'." It was the only logical reasoning anyone could think of.

Atlantis cleared her throat. "As I was saying. Paragon and I will go see my sister and brother, as the rest of you ask around to others. Who ever they are the couldn't just disappear in front of a whole crowd."  
"LET'S GO!" Tsunami shouted.  
"Are you sure you want to see your siblings again?" Paragon asked in concern.  
"As long as your with me I won't be afraid of them."

* * *

_**The hunt for the Queens of Pyrrhia begin. Does the chapter title sound like it would match the story? And did you like the story?  
Please REVIEW!  
I hope any and all who read this will enjoy. Constructive criticism is allowed.  
cliffhanger2 - I hope I did your characters right.**_

_**Thank you, and stay tune for the next chapter. Paragon Shire Night 666.**_


	3. CH 3 - ReunitingDividing

_**The next chapter is finally in. Apologies for my delay. I'm trying to update my other stories, and I've been cleaning the house, so I'm a little behind. This is where things get scary.**_

_**tornadoF5(Jet) - I'm glad to welcome you to the dragon world. Big Fan of your stories.  
cliffhanger2(Atlantis, Sunset) - The middle of the chapter mainly revolves around you.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Reuniting/Dividing

The search for the Queens has become a tradition if you watch carefully as the kaleidoscopic of dragons dashed back and fourth. Rainwings, Nightwings, Seawings, Mudwings, Icewings, Sandwings, and Skywings; all without a Queen to lead them, they began to form their own small group that would set out on search parties. Queen Glory recommended a Skywing to assist in their search, since Flame and Thrush were busy being messengers, a young dragonet volunteered named Jet. By the way he flew he was competitive, fast, stealthy, and agile.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us," Glory said with a bored expression. He's already explained every single detain about himself, everything down from him being fun and competitive, to being half serious, and half jokester/prankster.

Jet responded in a serious manner. "No, I just want to find my Queen, and bring these mysterious feigns to justice."

They seemed convinced and he became apart of the Dragonets of Destiny. Since Atlantis and Paragon are interrogating Delta and Ripple; they others can begin to search other Kingdoms for dragons that might have had quarrels with their Queens. Sunny asked to start in the Kingdom of Sand, because she was the most emotional one desperate to find her mother.  
"Why is this happening? Dragons don't just disappear of the face of the earth." Sunny cried.

"Let's just make a clear sweep of the whole place a few times, then we'll move on." Starflight said to calm her down. "Sunny just stay calm. I'm sure we'll uncover something."

_...Queen Coral's Prison Room..._

**_(Suggested song "Future World Music - Ascension")_**

When the Summer Palace was destroyed, half of the cells were demolished and compacted by rock and water, so bars and cells were added to keep the prisoners in, but some of the prisoners were let out to help rebuild and in exchange for their freedom. Delta and Ripple shared a cell in case the Queen needed to lock up others. When Atlantis came into their view they both released a sinister grin.

"Lookie here, Ripple, our dear sister has come to pay us a visit." Delta sighed with pleasure.

Paragon hissed. "Cut the shit, tell us where Queen Coral is, or I'll give a reason to fear death!"  
Atlantis wrapped her tail around his snout and pet his head. "Can you let me handle this?" Paragon sat down mumbling to himself, as Atlantis stepped forward to confront her brother and twin sister. You can tell she was nervous; they were horrible to her but she managed to swallow her fear.

"Letting a Nightwing speak for you how cu..."

Atlantis interrupted Ripple. "Don't you finish that sentence! Queen Coral is missing, the only ones who can make things disappear is you guys so far. If you have anything relating to the Queen Coral's disappearance you better say it now or my boy...no *clears throat* Paragon here will kill torture you."

Delta and Ripple looked confused.  
"Queen Coral is missing?"  
"So that's what all that commotion was. Sorry sis, we've been here all along, and we can thank you for that!" Ripple flashed his scales and lunged at the bars snapping her teeth; Atlantis shrieked and stumbled back on Paragon. Paragon slithered past her and grabbed her brother by the throat; he gasped and tried to pull away but the Nightwing had a strong grip.

"I will cut out your heart if you even think about touching her. Answer her right now."

Atlantis jumped and flung Paragon from Ripple.  
This was a side of Paragon she has never seen. The Nightwing sat there looking confused about what came over him; he shook his head mouthing 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'. He staggered up and left the prison room. Atlantis exhaled and turned back to Ripple, who was coughing.  
"Now you better answer me, or I'll get him back down here."

Delta backed pulled Ripple back. "Look! We don't know anything! There is no possible way that the two of us can take down the Queen and even if we did know we wouldn't tell you, but since we don't we can't help you."  
Delta and Ripple may be asses but they never lie. Atlantis was some-what convinced and she left her siblings alone. Paragon was waiting outside with his wings covering his head.  
"Paragon?"  
He looked up at her with tears rolling down his face. "I don't know what came over me. It's just ever since Scarlet had you I...never mind. Did you get anything out of them?"

Atlantis hissed. "No!"

_**(Stop song)  
(Continue, "Future World Music - Behold")**_

"Atlantis! Paragon!" Clay popped down screaming in terror. "We have a problem."  
As soon as they came back to the surface they noticed all the Seawing soldiers were armed to the teeth. Vast groups of other soldiers from other tribes began to show up but not all others had to stay to protect the families. Six-claws and Smolder arrived since they were elected to lead major groups with the Sandwings. They all were looking south of Pyrrhia; a bright glistening light was approaching them.  
"This started to form about a few moments ago." Jet confessed. "I widened my search and came across them."

"What is it?"  
Jet answered. "Dragons. Only at least thirty, by my guess."  
"Shadowscythe!" Phoenix exclaimed. A Nightwing was among the group of new dragons, with midnight black scales; a purple underbelly, and a silver star on his forehead and Phoenix is the only one to recognize him. She hasn't seen him since age three. No one knew what happened to him. "Where have you been all along? And why are you on their side?"

"It's good to see you too, Phoenix." he looked nervous to look at her. "I don't know where to start."

"I do!" a large whatever this new dragon is practically stepped over Shadowscythe. This was something no one has ever seen. The had four wings, like angels, a large crystal bludgeon on their tail, their scales were so bright it was almost blinding. It was obvious to assume that they were behind the kidnappings of the Queens, but now what do they want.  
"I am Cloudless, right hand man of Queen Borealis, leader of the Lightwings."

Tsunami growled. "I don't give a f*** who you are, or your bitch Queen. You took my mother and all the other Queens."  
"Our quarrel is not with you, princess. We came for Queen of the Rainwings and Nightwings." said Cloudless. He began to reach for her, but was tackled by Deathbringer. The other Lightwings sprung into action trying to nab Glory, but the other hundreds' of dragons wouldn't let that happen.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her!" Deathbringer bellowed as he slammed the Lightwings head into the ground.

"STOP!" Glory yelled.  
Everyone went stiff. Luckily, she stopped them before someone was seriously injured or killed. The tribes backed up circling the Lightwings, yet they kept their scowling faces lit.  
Glory continued. "How about we make a deal to avoid all this bloodshed. I'll go back with you to see this Queen of yours, but only one of you will escort me back, and I get to choose who goes with me."

Cloudless denied. "I don't think..."  
"Too bad. Either you do that, or we do things our way."  
"Fine."

Glory laughed. "Good. Clay, Qibli, Smolder, Shadowbreather, Tsunami, Turtle, Jet, Thrush, Deathbringer, Jambu, Atlantis, Paragon, Six-claws, and Winter you all come along with me. The rest of you; watch over these guys till we get back. Shadowscythe you'll be escorting to exactly where you came from."  
"Why can't I come along?" Sunny, Starflight, and Fatespeaker protested.  
"What ever we run into. I don't want any of you to get hurt. I need the strongest ones in case we run into trouble."

"And don't forget the fastest." Jet sneered.

Almost half of Pyrrhia watched as their last Queen and handful of other dragons flew off south. Not knowing what they're getting themselves into.

* * *

_**tornadoF5(Jet) - Do you like who your character was brought in?**_

_**I hope this chapter lift readers on the edge of their seats. The big question is 'will the dragonets end up in chains again like they were during the war? Or will they fight back and free the Queens'? The music was my idea but you don't have to listen to it. Just suggestion.  
Can't reveal much too much. If you have any ideas you want to add, please leave in reviews or message me. I leave the fate of the Dragonets in your hands.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. CH 4 - Inside information

_**Apologies I haven't been updating in awhile because I've been trying to get my permit and other things. Plus I had to think of a reason why Queen Borealis wanted Pyrrhia and the story to go along with it.**_

_**I would like to welcome a new member thefirethatcaughtyou as Evergreen.  
Enjoy the update.  
**_

* * *

As the dragons ventured to find out who this Queen Borealis was, they came across other patrolling dragons, well just one. A lovely Icewing named Evergreen. Glory had to fill her in on the whole situation and she insisted on joining in to help rescue Queen Glacier. Shadowscythe was looking very nervous thinking that he betrayed the Lightwings after he betrayed his own kind. Paragon kept watch over him in case he tried anything. Phoenix was angry that she was left behind but she knows why she can't tag along.

"How much further, traitor?" hissed Deathbringer.

Shadowscythe arched his head upward. "It's just above us."  
The others exchanged glances having the same question plastered on their face 'what kind of Kingdom is this place'? They changed their direction and increased their altitude greatly. They passed though the thick gloomy clouds that covered their view.  
"THREE fracking MOONS!" They all exclaimed.

Jaws of over fifteen dragons dropped at the glorious sight of the Lightwing Kingdom, but they call it the 'Aurora Region'. It was like a Kingdom stacked on another; tips of each peak shimmering like diamonds; bridges and gates had a glow so bright it was like fireflies all forming a structure.

"How can cruel people like this live in such a paradise...like this?" wondered Atlantis.  
Jet joked. "Maybe they stole this place from someone else." It was hard to tell how anyone could have missed a place like this. Other small floating structures were circling around the vast Kingdom. To guess it had to be the village.

"Are you taking us to see the Queen?" Glory asked.

Shadowscythe nodded at them and led them to the top of the castle. Lightwing guards were at the front gate, which stood high with jagged edges on the top, they lowered their spears, ordering them to halt.  
"Shadowscythe, what is your business here? And who are they?" Glory put her hand over his mouth and spoke in his place.

She cleared her throat. "I am Queen Glory of the Rainwings and Nightwings and I demand to see your Queen!" The guards exchanged glances as if they were expecting this to occur. The spared no expense and the dragons followed them see the Queen. Six-claws and Smolder made the others gather in a huddle in case the guards tried anything.  
Crystal chandlers, stalactites, and pictures of former Queens hanged above the ground. It was almost similar to the Skywing Palace, but less morbid with the stench of dead prisoners after vigorous fights in Scarlet's arena. Glory was starting to with she had brought Peril along, but after Scarlet was killed she went off on her own no one knows why, but she promised Clay that she will come back to see him. They came into the main room, and saw Queen Borealis drinking water from a dragon skull. She turned her head slightly and saw non-Lightwings standing before her; she gagged up the water in surprise.

"WHAT is the meaning of this? Ehecatl, Syrter, who are these people?"

The guard Syrter cleared his throat. "My Queen, may I present to you Queen Glory."  
Borealis' eyes lit up. She slithered slowly off her throne and approached the dragonets. The Queen was smaller than Clay, but no less deadly.

"So you're the one," she said softly. "I want to speak with her alone. Ehecatl take her friends to the Oubliette. Make them fell welcome."

The Lightwing they call Ehecatl escorted them all out. Glory motioned her head to hit that ' She can handle this, just go and we'll see each other soon' which would of made them feel at ease if she said to them. Deathbringer looked as if he was about to cry he didn't want to spend one moment away from her; the Rainwing took his talon and kissed him goodbye.

They left Glory and Borealis alone, no weapons, no guards just two Queens.

Borealis continued from before. "So you the one, of all the dragons in Pyrrhia a Rainwing, who screwed up my plan?"  
"And what plan would that plan be, would it involve the Queens of Pyrrhia?" Glory asked.

Queen Borealis stepped up towards Glory, but stopped with a shriek as the Rainwing spat a line of venom on the ground and it sizzled through the floor. "Come any closer and I'll make you swallow it! Now tell me what you want with the Queens."

"Oh, all right. Do you want anything to: eat, drink, or sleep on. No? Well let me tell you a story. About forty years ago, the Lightwings and Nightwings were one clan called 'Moonwings' all of light and dark, living on the Nightwing Island. My mother Queen Lightbolt (before Borealis) and Queen Battlewinner were ruling together over the Moonwings, but had a little problem about population control. So with over a twenty Nightwings risking their lives to form us a new home; they used their Animus abilities and raised a portion of the Nightwing island into the sky."

Glory looked below her talons. _'This was all part of the Nightwings home'?_

Borealis continued.  
"Which we didn't realize about a century later is the reason the volcano was distorted. Also the volcano staying stable and our island remaining a float it was all connected. No which brings us up to now; our island is beginning to fall slowly and slowly. Before any of you dragonets were ever born and after my mother passed I tried to plead with all the Queens begging them to help house my people but they refused."

"And that's why you kidnapped them, so you can take Pyrrhia by force?"

"Exactly. And without the Queens you have no one to lead you against me, but we are also at a disadvantage as well, since some of my citizens are refuting against my plan, but that won't stop us from trying."

_...Oubliette room..._

I guess the dragons being treated like guests is a lie.  
All of Glory's backup were in chains, on plates, dangling over nothing. Deathbringer, Jambu, Evergreen.  
Clay, Shadowbreather, Jet.  
Atlantis, Paragon, Qibli.  
Turtle, Thrush, Winter.  
Six-claws, Smolder, Tsunami. All shared a platform that can only hold three.

"Well this is a fine mess we're in." Qibli scoffed. "I wonder how Glory is doing alone?"

"ARGHH! Please don't bring that up, you're making me nervous!" Deathbringer cried.  
Six-claws shouted. "Keep it down. We'll find a way out of this. Just remain calm, hysteria is not the way to go."  
All around them prisoners were above them, around them, and below them all Lightwings. It was just like every other Kingdom; with dungeons. No sign of the Queens anywhere in here.  
"I shouldn't of left Moon alone." Qibli confessed.

"Paragon I'm scared." Atlantis sighed.

"Trust me. Nothing will happen to you. I'll make sure of it." he reassured her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, friend."  
Above them was a lowly, smug looking Lightwing glaring at them for an unknown amount of time. "I can assure you this is a well secure place, and people hardly make it out...alive. I'm Blaze, not like the former Sandwing Queen. Besides, I quite enjoy lovely dragons here to keep me company." He was winking at Tsunami who hissed back at him. She wishes she brought Riptide along, but the Kingdom of the Sea needed their strongest to thrive without the Queen.

"Will you leave them alone Blaze?" an elder Lightwing defended.  
"Stay out of this Burnished."

Another voice called from behind. Two young dragons were watching the demerit occur. They seemed harmless and scared. "My name is Sunset and this is Luminous." The other dragon had his bottom pair of angle wings around her keeping her safe from the unknown dragons that were just brought in. "It's a real honor to meet you, friends of the Queens of Pyrrhia."  
"What are you doing in here?" asked Paragon.

Luminous answered. "We're traitors that defied the Queens order to conquer Pyrrhia."  
It was more of a guess that half of the Lightwings here were traitors, but then how does Queen Borealis plan to conquer Pyrrhia? Something was not starting to add up, and only the dragonets were going to uncover it.

* * *

_**So how did you like the chapter? Was it worth the wait, and sorry again for the wait.**_

_**How do you think the rest will end? Will the dragons down below keep calm while their last Queen is with the enemy? And no one to lead them?  
Blaze and Burnished (created by cliffhanger2)  
Evergreen (created by thefirethatcaughtyou)**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. CH 5 - Back In Chains, Again

_**This one was rushed, so settle down and enjoy the update.**_

_**Again thank you to all who have participated (thefirethatcaughtyou, cliffhanger2, China sorrows 400, tornadoF5, and guests)  
Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - Back In Chains, Again

_...Pyrrhia..._

Things were starting to go out of control.  
Dragons were clawing their way to get to the Lightwing invaders and get information out of them concerning their Queens. Only the Queens second in commands were in charge of watching the prisoners. There was Flame, Starflight, Barracuda, Sunny, Alba, Coconut, and Umber. They all kept the hoard of dragons under control, but were about to turn around themselves.

"How long do you think it'll be till everyone comes back?" Flame asked. "I know they haven't been gone long, but they didn't leave us with the brightest dragons in Pyrrhia."  
He gestured to Kinkajou and Tamarin who were wrestling with a butterfly.

Mightyclaws sighed. "Don't worry. This is nothing we haven't handled before. Whatever's going on, Queen Glory has the best and 'brightest' with her."

_...Aurora Region..._

Glory was still trying to plead with Queen Borealis that Pyrrhia doesn't have to fall for her tribe to thrive. So far it was not going well. Without backup to provide evidence that Pyrrhia is a home of learning and a place that can be used to unite all tribes. But all she was stuck with was 'please think this through before innocent dragons can get hurt'.

"I've thought everything through, Queen of the Rainwings. Queen of the Nightwings, and since you like prophecies so much here's one for you and your precious dragonets.  
'A world of darkness and light  
Land of Pyrrhia is in my sight  
Your Queens will fall  
Light will burn  
Darkness will flow  
Blood will be spilled in the rivers your children drink  
Will the Dragonets yield or fight?' How's that for you?" With the deranged and horrid gleam in her eyes. Glory was afraid Borealis would snap and pounce on her, but the Lightwing exhaled and smoothed out her ruff. She stepped back to give Glory some breathing room.

_'Well now I know the other insane Queen, next to Scarlet and Battlewinner'_.

"Don't worry. You won't be around to see it all happen."  
Borealis clapped her hands and two new guards showed up. They slapped a clamp over her mouth and began to drag her out of the throne room. "Stay here as long as you like. A simple invasion is the mere blink of a Lightwing. I. Can. Wait."

Glory knew it was absolutely hopeless to fight back against them. All she could hear was the distant maniacal chuckle of Borealis. All these thoughts were going through her head that it was impossible to focus on one_ 'how are the dragons of Pyrrhia doing? Are my friends being treated fairly? Are the Queens still alive_'?

_...Oubliette room..._

The doors opened to the Oubliette room and vague, yet eeerie memories of being stuck in chains began to cloud her memories. The pavilions in Queen Scarlet's palace. The underwater cave in the Kingdom of the Sea, and the cells on Nightwing Island. Freedom was starting to become a mere speck running away from captivity, but it knows it can't escape.

"Welcome to your eternal resting place, your majesty."  
"Have fun winning the war." the guards chortled.

Glory looked up and saw the plates dangling around the air, with sad, sorrow filled dragons bounded by wires and chains. The Rainwings legs began to tremble, she may have not of been up in the pavilions, but the screams and cries made her imagine what life was like outside, but being kidnapped by Nightwings was the worst of all for her. Seeing those venom drained Rainwings with their pale scales made her sick.

"Glory!" Deathbringer cried, nearly falling off the plate. "You're okay."

"Of course have you been crying, I was only gone for a few moments."  
Jet interrupted with a joke to lighten the tension. "He's crying because he's to pretty for jail."

"ZIP IT!" everyone hissed.

The Lightwing guards carried Glory to a high pavilion that was already inhabited by Burnished; they took off the clamp around her mouth and she hissed loudly at the guards, making them lunge for the door. Deathbringer was still able to reach Glory but only with his wings. Jambu was about to cry when his long lost sister wasn't lost anymore.

Tsunami asked. "What did that bitch Queen want with you?"  
Glory looked down to answer. "Well, this Queen doesn't want us for sport. Borealis wants Pyrrhia before her precious Kingdom falls into the sea."  
The eyes of all the dragons there went wide as if they were about to pop out of their head.  
"Explain to me how that's possible."

It didn't take her long for her to tell everyone the whole backstory of how this land came to place in the sky. Deathbringer began to ignore the fact that this island was Animus**-**touched.

"You have gotta' be kidding me? How could of the Nightwings managed to keep the Lightwings name and everything hidden about them?" said Winter.  
Clay answered. "Starflight told me every detail about the library back on Nightwing Island, and he never saw any trace of Lightwings or land being risen high into the sky that was so large that no one would notice."

"Trust me when I tell you," Smolder started. "I attended all of Queen Burn's meetings with the Nightwings..."  
"Wait."  
Qibli snorted. "I thought only Blister met with the Nightwings?"

"tsk, tsk, tsk. There are things you don't and will never need to know about the Queens. Except Blaze, nothing there."  
If you could see the dragons faces they were all thinking of a plan to escape and get a message to the outside. So far nothing reasonable that wouldn't involve falling off and dying. Thrush began to jitter with a idea.

"I know how we can get a message to the outside!"  
The others were anxious to know what it was. The Skywing began to feel nervous as all eyes began to focus on him. "Well, if one on the Sandwings could at least slice one of the wires, then the person could jump off and catch the next air back to Pyrrhia. Question is who's going to make the fall?"

Tsunami scowled thinking he was volunteering.

"I'll do it!" Paragon volunteered. "I'll make the leap. Qibli help me cut one of the wires."  
Atlantis grabbed his forearm. "No, are you crazy? I'm not letting you do this!"  
"Trust me. I can handle this. Who else is going to do this? Probably Deathbringer or Shadowbreather."

"I don't think I can help." Qibli inhaled sharply. "The barb on the tail was bent when they threw me on here." The only Sandwing closest to him was Six-claws but he would have to leap to him. Paragon began to shout. "Six-claws do you think you can hit the wire near my chest, without stabbing me?"  
Atlantis protested. "I can't let you do this."

Paragon hissed turned to her, kissed her and said. "Wish me luck. SIX-CLAWS!" Paragon leaped off over to Six-claws who twisted his body counter-clockwise to slice the wire in front of his chest, he was close to hitting his chest and slicing his neck. The brave Nightwing began to plummet through the clouds below the Oubliette room. The wind was grinding against his face and he could barely see the water.  
_'I guess if I die the kiss was worth it, but I shouldn't of surprised her like that'_.  
Paragon was beginning to struggle getting off the wires and he was approaching the water. "Come ON!"

"No, no, no, no!"  
SPLASH!  
The Nightwing was roaring underwater trying to pull apart the wires. He realized that cutting one wire wasn't enough. _'Damn it, Thrush'_! With all the struggling and panicking Paragon began to pass out. All that crossed his mind was Atlantis and the others.  
And then...

* * *

_**How's the ending? Makes you wonder what will happen? That's where you get to decide how the next chapter will continue.  
I leave Paragon's life in your hands. I won't update until someone can save him.**_

_**Please Review!  
Thank you!**_


	6. CH 6 - Paragon, report

**And the winner is tornadoF5.  
A. For finding a solution to saving Paragon.  
B. Adding two more characters to do so.**

**I hope no one really thought I was going to kill off Paragon, what kind of person do you think I am?**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Paragon, report

The others watched as Paragon disappeared into the clouds. The sound of his voice screaming in sheer bloody panic ceased into faint sounds of wind passing by underneath and the software chains swaying back and forth; impossible to tell if he survived the fall. Atlantis leaned over.  
"Does any one see him? Did his wings open and did the wires come off?"

The frightened Seawing turned to see the others in the same catatonic state that she was expressing. Then the clouds began to depart, and the smallest glimpse of water spreading out appeared. The worst had began to enter their minds. They waited to see if Paragon would emerge from the water.  
But...he didn't.  
The clouds began to circle back and cover their view.

"NOO!" Atlantis screamed.

Thrush began to feel as if he was the one to blame and was awaiting to be hollered at by one of the others, but alas all was silent even by the other Lightwing prisoners. They too were sad that the Nightwing's brave attempt made them rise to the glorious occasion, and then fall abruptly as he did.

Thrush said compassionately. "Atlantis I'm sorry. I should of kept my mouth shut and this wouldn't of happened."

"It was a valiant effort, Thrush." Shadowbreather interjected. "Damn fool, shouldn't of volunteered for it anyway. It should of been me. He was never good at swimming."  
Clay spoke. "I hope someone was patrolling out this way and managed to come across him."

"Three Moons!" Tsunami shouted. "I called them all back in!"

_...down below..._

_'Huh, so this is what death feels like,' _Paragon laughed in his head as he slowly drifted along underwater, breathless, lifeless only squinting at the sunlight that shinned through the water, placing a bright hue on his face, still tangled in the wires. _'it's not that bad; now I know how all the people I've killed felt'_.  
All felt lost for our brave hero as he body became empty and he slowly began to sink. And then two figures began to enter the water but Paragon passed out before they came into view.

_...minutes later..._

"Is he breathing?"  
"I don't know. Hit his stomach to make sure."

AHHHH! Paragon's eyes sprung open as he felt his stomach being danced upon. His eyes staggered open as he came fafe-to-face with two unidentified dragons. A Nightwing whom appeared as an average Nightwing, but with a hint of secrecy. Then the one leaning close to him was an Icewing her scales were bright but not Lightwing bright. Paragon tried to leap up but realized he was still bound by the wires.

"What's going on? Who are you!? And where am I!?"

The Icewing held Paragon down so she could cut off the wires. "Relax friend. My name is Aurora, and this is my companion Star." The Nightwing nodded as he assited in cutting the wires off.  
Paragon laid his head back waiting. He looked around to realize he was on top of a seastack. Which are found at a long distant away from Pyrrhia. "What were you guys doing out here I don't recognize you from the academy."

"We're new members of the Copper Winglet." Star spoke.

Aurora finished. "Glory invited us a week ago. What are you doing out here?"  
Paragon then jumped up realizing he needs to get back to Pyrrhia and tell the others about the new land in the sky. But he was uncertain which way it was. "Um, do you know how to get back to Pyrrhia?"

As soon as he asked, they took off North. Paragon was worried about the others he shouldn't of left Atlantis alone. But he needs the others to help work on freeing them. The Rainwing Kingdom was coming into view, surely someone had to be there for him to send a message to, hopefully Camel. As he arrived, bursting through the canopy. No one was here. Then a small Rainwing flew by.

"Hey!"

The Rainwing stopped. It was Kinkajou.  
"Paragon," she swooped down and hugged him. "Are you all back? Where's Glory?" Her hopes were about to be shot down.

"There all prisoners with the Lightwings. Look, I need to see the others who are in charge, where are they?"  
Kinkajou looked like he was going cry. "They're all prisoners."

"Yes and its important to tell me so I can get there help."  
She sighed. "Come on."  
As soon as they reach Burn's Stronghold what is Paragon going to say, and how will they find a solution. Mightyclaws was the first he came into contact with. He then was shocked to see Paragon back.

"You're back?"

Paragon hissed. "No time to talk! I need to see the others!"  
Mightyclaws then joined in with Paragon, Star, Aurora, and Kinkajou. They all came into the middle of Burn's Stronghold, and everyone was cheering that he was back. But as always they were about to hear the worst. The crowd of cheering dragons died down for him to speak.  
"Listen, everyone. The Lightwings had us captive. I managed to escape and report back to you. This new Queen has taken them captive. Her plan to overcome Pyrrhia is crazy. Her home is in the sky and it is about to fall, she plans on throwing us out forcefully to get this place."

Talk was beginning to scatter around the Stronghold. Awaiting a plan Paragon continued.

"I shall return with the rest of the Lightwings and keep an update on the currant event in the other Kingdom."  
Starflight, Sunny exchanged glances forcing out a hissing echo. Phoenix and Flame rubbed their necks and laughed. "Yeah, we killed them already. It was Phoenix's idea."  
Paragon then noticed specks of Lightwing scales on their scales.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah..." she chuckled.  
Well so much for a well thought out plan. "I guess I'll go alone. But don't lose hope we will get the Queens back and end this new found war before it even starts."

"Ha oooh, ha oooh." They howled. (300 chant)

Paragon left the others, but Star and Aurora insisted on going with him. They both rambled on about how they're going to tear apart any Lightwings that get in there way. It wasn't hard to tell that they were ready for anything so Paragon might need the backup. Paragon noticed the wires on the sea stack that he awakened on. If he returns to the Oubliette he should look like he never escaped.

_'Don't worry Atlantis. It's going to take a lot more than a painful fall to kill me'_.


	7. CH 7 - Inside Information pt 2

**_I would like to welcome two new dragon in my story. You'll met them in the story. Do you have any idea how many dragons I have to keep up with; someone tell me I lost count. It should be over eighty dragons that i have to give a speaking part to._**

**_I'd like to thank everyone who's been with the Dragons of Destiny since part one of Dragons after Dark.  
cliffhanger2 - Atlantis, Sunset, Blaze, Burnished and Shadowscythe.  
China sorrows 400 - Phoenix  
tornadoF5 - Jet, Star, Aurora  
thefirethatcaughtyou - Evergreen  
White Ice Haven - Subzero  
Supreme Empress Goddess Kitty - Beam  
_**

**_You guys are the greatest authors I've ever met!_**

**_Enjoy the update!  
Again apologies for the delays._**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Inside Information pt 2

Paragon was worried about how Atlantis might act when he comes back. Just showing up, he thought of haunting her like having the clouds circle his wings.  
_'She kill me if she sees that I scared her half to death'_.

The Aurora Region was just above them, Paragon, Star and Aurora were heading right for the Oubliette room. They came through clouds and saw the bottom parts of the plates. Paragon told everyone to stay down for a moment.

"I just can't believe it," Deathbringer sighed. "We've trapped here, war is about to start, Paragon is dead, and we're probably going to die in here."

Atlantis grumbled. "Don't bring up his name. If I die I get to be next to him."  
Sunset interjected. "Please don't talk like that. Your friend died believing in something."  
Paragon thought this went on long enough. To hear the sound of defeat made him sick to the stomach, he emerged from the clouds with his wings outstretched for all in the Oubliette room to see.  
"Is that the way to treat the dead?"  
Paragon gasped as Atlantis leaped off the plate at him. The others jaws dropped. He had a hard time supporting her so he flew back down. Qibli reached out to hug him too.

"I thought you were...DEAD!" Atlantis began to dry heave.  
Paragon looked into her eyes. "And leave you alone? What type of friend would I be? And the other reason I'm still alive is because of these two brave dragonets."

Star and Aurora emerged from the clouds to show themselves, Glory was the first to recognize them.

"Star? Aurora? I never thought I'd see you two out here."  
After acquaintances were met we had to set ourselves up for when the guards come back. The extra wires Paragon brought in were passed out to Star and Aurora; the guards began to come back in, but they were to stupid to realize that two extra dragons were here. Now you can really believe that they could 'rule Pyrrhia'. Now that they're inside, now what?

"Borealis said that as long as we're here we're going to be working for her." said Glory. "We are going to need someone on the inside who can help us."

Who would be willing to help them?  
"Excuse me." The dragonets turned to see an Icewing and a Lightwing, waving anxiously for attention. "Hello. I'm Beam." The Lightwing said winking at Paragon. Her scales were somewhat dimmer than the other Lightwings anyone has seen.  
The Icewing just sat and smiled a lot. He was like an average day Icewing, with white scales and sparkling gray wings, but in the land of Pyrrhia no dragon is average. "I'm Subzero."

"Don't listen to them," Blaze sighed.  
"Quiet you." Burnished snapped.

The wires on them seemed lose, indicating they were poorly placed, or they were too slender for them.

"I believe Zero and I can help you with finding out who your Queens are. Just promise us one thing that if we help you escape, then you'll take us with you. All the Lightwings that are against Borealis's plan." Beam said convincingly.

Glory was the only one encharge and no one spoke until she did. "Well, were not really worrying about the whole living conditions right now."

"Typical," Subzero said nonchalant. "Queens can't worry about those in dyer need."  
Everyone was surprised to hear that from him. The dragons quickly closed their mouths as the door to the Oubliette room opened. Four guards came in with a new prisoner, it wasn't a Lightwing, whom could this be. Dark scales began to peek out from the cluster of light.

"Let go of me, this is a mistake. I've been with you guys for years, why are you looking me up?"  
It was Shadowscythe.  
"Take me to the Queen. Let her clear this up."  
A guard clawed his back. "The Queen is the reason you're in here." They threw him up on the same plate with Blaze. None of the Nightwings even wanted to look at him, especially Shadowbreather. Him and Shadowscythe have been through so much together since they were little, but after he disappeared, making Phoenix devastated, he finally shows up but with the enemy.

"So how does it feel," Shadowscythe hissed. "To feel betrayed?"

The Nightwing looked up at him, feeling as if he deserved this. He was also glad Phoenix was here because she would tear him apart. A heated discussion went on, thinking if they could use Shadowscythe in finding out how to escape without him betraying all of them.  
"So are we all in agreement?" Beam asked.

Glory made a deal with Beam and Subzero, if they help them convince the Queen that the dragonets are hopeless and quit giving up trying to escape, then they'll get the rest of the Lightwings that are against to revolt.

"Yes."  
"Good, now tomorrow we'll all be working, all of you will be in different sections, so we'll try and split up to work with you."  
Queen Borealis told Glory all of the possible jobs: cleaning, feeding the army, etc. Or since they weren't Lightwings she might just leave them in the Oubliette room to suffer as their home falls and Pyrrhia is under attack.

Six-claws was the oldest so he obviously spoke out. "I'm not sure about this, how can we be even sure this will work?"

"Will you stop complaining," moaned Tsunami. "If this means you can see your Queen again, and constantly suck up to her, be happy."  
Turtle and Winter snickered.  
"Wait! How do we even know if all of the Queens are still alive?" Evergreen asked. "What if Queen Borealis killed them and she's playing us." It's a good thing Sunny, or Anemone aren't here, because they would lose their minds.

Beam interrupted. "Trust me their alive."

"How can you be sure?" Thrush said doubting the Lightwing.  
"We know our Queen better than you, she would of killed you on the spot if she had killed your Queens. The only reason that your alive is because their alive." It was the only logical reason.

"Paragon, Star, Aurora you're the only ones that are free, so we'll need you guys on the outside." Glory indicated.  
Paragon argued. "No. I'm not leaving Atlantis."  
"Don't worry knowing that you're alive now makes me feel better. Listen to Glory and go look for the Queens."

Glory hissed. "Hey I give the orders...well what she said. You three are best chance for stopping all this."  
_**(I bet you're thinking why can't Paragon just cut them lose, but with too many people missing, you could possibly be starting the war early. And neither side is really ready for that)**_

"Good luck!" said Beam blowing a kiss at Paragon.  
Atlantis clawed it away.  
Paragon, Star, and Aurora dove into the clouds and began their midnight search for the Queens.

* * *

**_A little heads up, next chapter is where things get intense.  
So how did you enjoy the chapter? I know there was no violence, but it was worth typing. Always willing to have new dragons in my story._**

**_Please review!_**


	8. CH 8 - Royal Reuniting

_**THANK THE GODS! We finally get to see the Queens. I have to admit I was worried I wouldn't get to see them again.**_

_**But a little heads up, someone will be hurt, and it won't be pretty. I will get hate mail for this. But if you know me I do not kill of characters, only those that deserve it (bad people)  
Notification: I don't own Wings Of Fire series, the proud Dragon Queen Tui T. Sutherland. (Just OC)**_

_**Please Review! ParagonNight666**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - Royal Reuniting

The two Nightwings and the Icewing stayed high in the clouds, avoiding any Lightwing eyesight. Over six high watch towers were scattered around the Aurora Region. It has hard to tell where Queen Borealis placed the Queens, without flying low, and getting caught. All the high towers were Paragon's guess. One guard was nodding off, giving him a window. His plan was to use one of the wires and strangle the guard.

"Stay close to me," he whispered as he pulled his wings in and dive bombed down. Paragon waited for the guard to raise his neck, as he did the notorious Nightwing seized the Lightwing's neck and yanked him off the platform snapping his neck. Paragon dropped the guard quietly over the edge. "Come on."

They crept and crawled their way around into the opening on the side. No sign of the Queens, but wait...familiar voices were beginning to rise. Angry, sad, and regretful voices began to echo the halls. They continued further down, no sign of any Lightwings they must not be concerned about the dragons they hold.

"Are those the Queens?" Aurora muttered.  
Star argued. "No, I don't hear any foul language, or see any fire pouring out of any openings."

"SPIT-FACED S*** SWALLOWING CREATUN!"

Paragon sighed. "That's them all right."  
They rushed down the hall barreling through four Lightwing guards with narwhal spears. Star rummaged through the four guards and found the keys to the door. She tossed it to Paragon and he quickly jabbed the key into the key hole and flung the door open. He was shocked to see them all: Queen Thorn, Glacier, Coral, Blaze, Ruby, Moorhen, Dazzling, Magnificent, Exquisite, Grandeur, Splendor, and Fruit Bat. They all looked up at him and released a cry of joy.

"PARAGON!"  
Queen Magnificent extended her arms as best as she could. "Give me a hug, you lovely dragon!" Paragon dashed in and hugged the former Rainwing Queen. Magnificent was about to cry that someone was here to save them.

"What are you doing here?"  
"How did you find us?"  
"Are you the only ones here?" Paragon waved his hands for them to be silent.  
"Listen the dragonets are here with us, and were all working on a plan to get you free."

Thorn interrupted. "Wait, my little Beetle is here? How dare you bring Sunny to this hell hole?" the Sandwing grabbed him by the throat.  
"No I wouldn't dare bring her here."  
Thorn let go. "Sorry. Well who's all with you."

"Glory, Tsunami, Clay, Six-claws, Smolder, Jambu, Turtle, Jet, Thrush, Qibli, Shadowbreather, Deathbringer, Atlantis, Winter, Evergreen, and Star and Aurora."  
Aurora jumped in. "We're also conspiring with a Lightwing and another Icewing!"

Paragon continued. "I need to know how they transported you here."  
Moorhen and Glacier filled that one in. "After the flash of light. We woke up in heavy chains."  
"Then we were brought in to some Queen and then she began to unveil her plan. It was kind of devious, but seemed weak."

All the Queens nodded.  
Exquisite yelped. "What's the next step of your plan?"

Paragon stopped and stared at his talons. "I didn't... plan that far ahead." **_(Don't you just hate going on a mission and not planning ahead)_**

The Queens all sighed.  
"But don't worry. Improvising is my specialty."  
Paragon stood back as Star and Aurora circled the Queens unchaining them. He went out into the hallway and stopped. "Shit."  
The others looked up just in time to see two arrows in Paragon's chest. Eyes began to bulge out of their heads. They watched as blood squirted out of his chest.  
Two Lightwing guards came by and took him away.

"Paragon!" Glacier roared and rushed out of the cave. They already took Paragon away; two more guards were behind her, trying to arm their crossbows. She sliced one of their throats and breathed ice down the other ones' throat. They all stood still shocked, that they couldn't do anything. Glacier turned back around. "What now?"  
Star snapped back. "The rest of you will stay here until...we come up with something...and until we break the news. This will be the second time Paragon has died."

"Wait," said Queen Coral. "I'm going too. I don't think Queen Borealis is keeping count of all the Queens anyway, and I need to see Anemone, Tsunami and Auklet. Besides, Splendor can take my place."

The Rainwing sighed and began to change her appearance to match Coral's. The deep blue scales that covered her. Coral even donated some of her pearls to make it look more realistic.

_...Oubliette room..._

Everyone was so excited to see if the Queens were all right, especially Winter, Glacier was the closet person that was family to him, more than his sister. The clouds began to separate. Coral spotted Tsunami and flew right to her. Their hug was so warm you could feel it like when a Sandwing is close to you.  
"Mother! I'm so glad you're here? I was starting to believe something terrible had happened to you. Where are the other Queens?"

Aurora, and Star were the last to come in. "We told them to stay behind; can't have to many Queens running around causing a commotion.  
Atlantis waited for Paragon to emerge from cluster of clouds. "All right, Paragon, quit playing around. You scared me once; please not again...Paragon?" She turned to look at the others, but they gave her the same look they did before.

"Lightwings got him," Coral blurted. "Two arrows in his chest, and they dragged him away."

Atlantis was beginning to doubt what was being said. "Oh come on. It's not possible for a Nightwing to die twice, right? Deathbringer tell them, Nightwings have a certain immortality." The Seawing looked at the Nightwing expecting an answer.  
Deathbringer nodded. "That's true, but not with Paragon," he looked around the room. "He never told anyone? Back when he was three the Nightwings he grew up with experimented on him as well as the Rainwings, but with dark magic. They preformed a powerful hex on him that turns your fortune around. So anything good that happens to him, comes back in the worst way possible. That's why Glory, I was upset he had showed up to your get together that's because I didn't want his bad luck to hurt anyone."

"What is with you Nightwings and your experiments?" Subzero grimaced.

Atlantis jumped in their argument. "Wait, how come we didn't notice any signs of his bad luck?"  
"Did Paragon look different over time?"

"Yes, he had cuts on his wrist he wouldn't explain to me!" she realized.  
Deathbringer sighed. "He did that to himself to hide the hex." The others were astounded to hear the rest of his misfortunes. "Your also the biggest bad luck charm, Atlantis."  
"Me?"

"Your the best thing that has happened to Paragon, ever. So the biggest fall is saved for last."  
Atlantis scoffed. "I can prevent that from happening."  
"No," Shadowbreather exclaimed. "Don't screw with fate. If you do then we all suffer."

After sitting around and skulking, it was time to devise a plan.

"I will head back to Pyrrhia, get my strongest Seawings and return here and tear this place apart." Coral suggested. "Then I'll put my foot on Queen Borealis's throat and make her surrender!" No on would dare stand in the way of a Queen's wrath, especially if it means to protect her daughters. Coral kissed Tsunami on the head and moved off, waving everyone _'good luck'_. The rest stood bewildered, and confused on what to do next.

"What now?" Evergreen asked.

Thrush responded. "Now...we wait."

...Whereabouts of Paragon...

The lowest point of the floating island; Paragon was wrapped in heavy chains, nails in his wings to hold him up, and bandages wrapped around his chest. A vial of vinegar was placed under his nose to wake him up. His eyes opened to see an empty dark room, but feint chatter was rising in tone from the back, a more crude laugh approached him. He narrowed his eyes to see a flash of light. Paragon shook his head to regain his vision.  
It was Queen Borealis.  
The Lightwing Queen arched her spine and rubbed his face. "Well...well. Aren't you a cute dragon."

Paragon pulled away. "What do you want from me?"  
Borealis jumped back making her scales glow brighter. "Seven years ago, Morrowseer told me about a certain dragon that would be used for experiments, such as hex control, and animus objects. Whoever thought it would be you?"

Paragon was about to cry as horrid memories of him being tortured, and cut open flashed in front of his eyes. He wanted his past to stay hidden; only Deathbringer, Shadowbreather, and Phoenix know about this.  
"And as what I want from you is simple. Four years ago Morrowseer was working on an experiment that involved mind controlling, and I'd like to pick up where he left off."  
She turned off and rang a loud bell. A small Nightwing came in with a cart of surgical equipment.

"Mastermind!" gasped Paragon as Starflight's father strolled in grinning. Glory had him looked up, the Lightwings must of set him free for continuing the experiments. He was beginning to look embarrassed. "Don't tell Starflight."  
Borealis laughed. "Don't worry yourself, Nightwing, once he's under my control," she grabbed a scalpel. "he won't remember a thing." Mastermind reached under his cart and pulled out a spider like object with a white diamond in the center. "Mastermind, we have work to do."

* * *

_**So there's the conclusion of that chapter. I wonder how many people thought that was going to happen. I won't say anymore. I'll let the reviews speak for themselves.**_

_**Please Review!  
Quick announcement A HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Shadowbreather (11) and Paragon (10), they're not that much older than the Dragonets.  
**_


	9. CH 9 - Return of the Queen!

_**I've had an extreme case of writers block, and I can't even say how sorry I am for not updating soon enough. All commotion of moving back to Iceland has had me busy, and people have been wondering what will happen to Paragon.**_

_**Good thing this story is here.  
Also a new dragon has been brought in form thefirethatcaughtyou - Sunrise.  
And from White Ice Haven - Galactic  
Give them both a round of applause.  
**_

_**Thanks to those who have been apart of my stories. I can never forget them.**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Return of the Queen

_**...Queen Coral's POV...**_

Coral left her eldest daughter in an unknown Kingdom, to see her two youngest daughters, Anemone and Auklet. She stopped abruptly to gather a bundle of fish and seaweed, for she was worried her daughters starved themselves, waiting for their mother to return. As Coral saw the Rainwing Kingdom, she continued past and raced, breathlessly for her home.  
_'Please be okay. Please don't make me do anything drastic to keep you safe'_.

Coral passed over the Mud, seeing that it was completely abandoned.  
She gasped and almost fell out of the air, thinking that the Lightwings have already arrived and taken everyone, or killed everyone and hid the bodies, but she couldn't think that way.  
The Kingdom of the Sea had risen over the horizon and the first place she wanted to see is the Deep Palace; she would presume her daughters would be hiding in the hatchery, which was a common thing to do when the Queen was gone for an unknown reason.

"The Queen's Back!"

Heads and snouts of Seawings and other raised up to the gray sky to see their Queen swoop down to her subjects and citizens.  
"Where are my daughters?!"  
Tsunami's boyfriend, Riptide **(Wink, Wink) **directed her to her daughters. They were placed on one of the far islands of the Bay of a Thousand Scales, that was heavily guarded; as soon as the Queen arrived the guards broke down like quivering milk maids.

"Your Majesty, you're back!"  
"Three Moons!"  
"Are you alright?"  
Coral laughed and cried that dragons were worrying about her. She rushed past through a small room to see Anemone and Auklet splashing each other. They stopped and exploded with tears as their kidnapped mother rushed towards them with her arms and wings were outstretched for them to regale her with strongest affections.

"Bless the stars and the Moons you're alive."  
Anemone was in tears. "I thought you were gone forever!"

Auklet clambered up on her mothers lap. "Mommy! I was scared." She grabbed her youngest daughter and pulled her in.

"I will never let you go."

Wanting this moment to last forever, until the flaming rock in the sky that Fatespeaker saw a year ago, crash into the Pyrrhia and wipe out all dragon life as you know it.  
Flame and Mightyclaws walked in and stopped at the door waiting for the Queen to notice their presence.

"Oh, apologies I didn't see you," she said wiping her tears out of her eyes. "I have been led to believe that you two are the replacement leaders of the Skywings and Nightwings."  
They both nodded. "Boto, Riptide, Changbia, Umber, and Onyx are leaders of the other tribes." Mightyclaws cleared his throat. "What the purpose of this is that the others have been notified of your return, and they wish to have your presence at Burn's Stronghold, which has official been changed to 'Thorn's Domain'."

"As long as I get to bring my daughters."  
Queen Coral noticed dragons from all the tribes leaving the Kingdom of Sand, as she flew towards Thorn's Domain. The other leaders were standing outside, waving at her as she landed.  
Umber spoke first. "I know this question is becoming tedious, but where are the others?"

_...moments later..._

The leaders and the Queen sat around a large stone table. The main topic was to bring order back to Pyrrhia and disperse all the panic being released. After the location of the Aurora Region was given all around; small unknown groups began to form a plan to raid the home of the Lightwings and force a surrender on Queen Borealis.  
"What's the real plan?" Coral begged to know.

Mightyclaws sighed. "Well, after you told us the what happened to Paragon, Deathbringer's best friend in all of Pyrrhia and Glory's second in command, we are unsure about a full on attack."  
"What he really means is, since we don't have descriptive pretext on the whole operation inside and the treatment of the remaining prisoners, we can't just rush in assume everything will go as planned."

"That is where we come in."

An unknown voice erected from the shadows at the wall. A medium sized Sandwing emerged from the darkness and turned sideways to display her self. Her scales were beautiful, they were lightly gold with tan wings like the sands around the Kingdom, her underbelly was lightly orange, white horns, claws and teeth that shimmered like diamonds, and a long venomous tail. Next to her was a small Nightwing whose smile made everyone nervous. Everyone stood up looking shifty; Coral pulled Anemone and Auklet close to her.  
"And who would you be?" Onyx asked.

Phoenix, Starflight, and Fatespeaker came in filling in the missing context that kept clicking in their minds. "Good, Sunrise, Galactic, you showed up just in time."

"I'm sorry, you know these dragon, Starflight?"  
They all came into open view for further plans were about to be discussed.  
"My name is Sunrise. I was recruited into the Silver Winglet a month ago, Pronghorn convinced me to join the Jade Mountain Academy. We go way back. This is Galactic my closest friend."

Boto scoffed. "Glory really needs to make a list of who she adds, or we'll all lose track of who we are."  
Coral asked before someone else did. "What is your plan?" She tucked her daughters under her wing.

Sunrise and Galactic sat down. "Well. We first need to see the inside of this Aurora Region and get all the information I need before any of us jump to any conclusions. What's the inside look like? How many of ours are in there? Galactic needs to know how large the Queen's army is? All need to be answered before my brilliant mind goes to work. So with that said I need someone to take me back in to gather my information; who's willing to take me back?"  
The others looked at each other like she was delusional.

Coral hissed. "So you want to go back to the place, that was hard to escape from, and where we lost a close friend?"  
Sunrise nodded cheerfully, Galactic frowned for hearing about the Nightwing.  
"I'll go." volunteered Riptide. "I made a promise to Tsunami to always be there for here and I will not break that promise."

_...Aurora Region..._

The dragonets were forced to work for Queen Borealis, a lot of the Lightwings switched sides to avoid being forced into hard labor. The job for them was to feed the army for the big invasion, and since the whereabouts of Paragon were unknown to them they had no choice but to do as she said. Soldiers were constantly harassing them saying it was pointless now to save Pyrrhia.

"Cheer up, Zero. Don't let them bring you down. Queen Glory said she was plan that will stop all this." said Beam.

The Icewing scoffed knowing that his luck is not the best, so his outcome of an escape is dwindling into single digits. "I understand. It's just I'm worried about casualties. Who knows how many might die during this; all this is making me feel like shit."  
The Lightwing placed her wing around him and pulled him along away from the guards. The Nightwings were getting the most scorned because Nightwings and Lightwings were suppose to be on the same sides. Atlantis was taking all this hard the most, she didn't know what they were doing to Paragon. They tried to request an audience with the Queen, but all they got was _'she's busy with someone' _and _'wait your turn others are more important'_.

"Glory how long do we have to wait?" Tsunami saw soldiers with keys to the chains right in front of her.

Glory grumbled. "I told a thousand times before and a thousand times again I have to say it. We can't do anything until we get word from the outside and an update on Paragon."  
"Please quit mentioning his name. I'm already on edge just thinking what horrible things they're doing to him."

Then you know who walked in. "Well, my dear worry no longer!"  
Queen Borealis walked in from a ledge above them. She was on Paragon's back.

"Paragon!" Atlantis exclaimed. "You're..."  
Everyone stopped to get a good look at their missing companion. He was pale around his chest which had a large spider like object, with a white gem in the middle it made him look sick and dead; his wings had holes in them probably preventing him from flying away; his eyes were white like those of a Lightwings. it was almost horrifying. "What's wrong, dragonets. Don't you like your new and improved friend?" She rubbed his face sensually and turned his head to kiss his cheek.

Shadowbreather growled. "What do you do to him?"

"It's simple. I made a hybrid dragon. Something that can't be beat, and this glorious little device," Borealis tapped the device on Paragon's chest. "I call the 'Stroya' was made by Morrowseer and Mastermind to allow me to control any dragon I damn well please. Another interesting feature is its ability to suck the life out of him, but that was banned, so now as you can see he's slowly becoming one of us. The Stroya is draining the Nightwing out of him making him a Lightwing. Soon he will be all mine, maybe even a mate. Hahaha!"

**_(Wow. She's delusional. How will the rest of the story play out after that statement? Could Queen Borealis use Paragon for a far more devious plot that just Pyrrhia?)_**

This woman was mad. All other villains the dragonets encountered just used intimidation to get their way, but now Borealis is using Pyrrhia's dragons again them and it was working. Blood was seeping out of the corner of Paragon's eye, you can practically tell he was dying on the inside. Zero was disgusted by all of this; dragons that looked like Icewings are threatening his home, he wants to be the one to put the Queen down. Glory wanted to speak but knew words wouldn't be helpful at a time like this. All she could do was wait for someone on the outside to fix this.

Atlantis leaned forward hoping to reach Paragon but her chains pulled her back. "Paragon. Don't you recognize us...me? You're stronger than her tricks, fight this! Please I need you. Pyrrhia needs you."

Borealis laughed hard with a menacing grin.  
"You must be naïve. This dragon doesn't know you anymore he's under my command. I own him! There's no other way to get him back, except in the afterlife. In fact, there's another dragon I would like to try this on...Ehecatl, bring me Luminous!"  
_**(No not Luminous. This will be two of my characters that are taken)  
**_Ehecatl and four other guards pulled away Luminous from Sunset, the two Lightwings who pledged their loyalty to Queen Glory for their freedom.

Sunset panicked. "Wait...no!"  
The guards placed a clamp over his snout, and knocked him out. Queen Borealis snickered. "Come on, my pet. We're giving you a companion." She left the dragonets bewildered and in shock. They were going to lose Paragon and Luminous if they didn't do anything, but what to do?  
Jet was the first to say anything. "Well...that happened. I can't even think of anything to say."

"Paragon...just left with her. Glory, what..what is going on?"  
Glory was rendered speechless as well. "This is nothing we've ever faced before. Deathbringer?"  
"All I can tell you is, next time I see the Queen it'll be the end of her."


	10. CH 10 - DISCOVERY!

_**I enjoy bringing in OC characters that have been requested by other fantastic Authors of this site. It really brings together all the Dragons that hated each other in the past.**_

_**If you see the word 'BONUS' you're in for a real surprise.  
Notification - I do not own Wings of Fire. Just OC and this story.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 9 – DISCOVERY!

"Do we have a specific plan?" asked Riptide as the Sandwing and Nightwing grabbed their satchels. Sunrise turned to the shifty Seawing.

She sighed. "As I explained countless times. I hope this will proceed through your head again; Galactic and I are gathering information such as: maps, scrolls, etc. If we come across anything useful we report back to Queen Coral and the rest of the leaders. The mission is about Discovery. You are just here…for whatever reason you will provide me now.

"I told the Queen I would keep her daughter safe, and I made my promise official." Riptide said in a _'take charge' _tone.

Galactic smirked. "You're also the guy who watches."  
Boto and Mightyclaws came up to wish them a farewell. "I hope you find something useful for all this to be over."

"Don't get your tails in a bunch," Sunrise scoffed. "I have my own rules at getting information out of people. Look the sun is about to go down, be patient and we can be back by the time the moons are above the horizon."  
Coral shouted from afar. "Make sure Tsunami is safe."

…_After hour flight…_

Sunrise and Galactic are your typical spies. They plan and follow through. With the information Queen Coral gave about the Lightwings, they now have an advantage.  
"Nightwings and Lightwings used to be one nation, now only some Nightwings have been recruited." Sunrise explained. "Based on Coral and Paragon's inside look only twelve Nightwings have been seen. Galactic will impersonate one of them, your line."

" 'I found these two sneaking around, can you direct me to the dungeon'." Galactic said the lines he was given.

"Which by my guess is where the dragonets are being held. After we drop you off, we'll scope out the rest."  
Riptide stopped her. "Wait, where are you going to go for your information?"  
"You mindless Seawing," she hit his head with her wing. "Every Kingdom has a room full of scrolls that are filled with something, right?"

"I guess. But wait…what if it's a trap?"  
Galactic laughed uncontrollably. "The Queen is so dense, that she doesn't even know dragons have escaped."  
_**(It's true when Paragon was taken none of the guards bothered to mention that the door to the Queen's room was open, now can you decide who will win this war?)  
**_The Aurora Region became more and more clear as the sun went down. It was like a floating star. No guards were posted outside on the tower as they flew to the top.

"Now find the entrance."

As they flew to the other side they noticed guards flying in a large, bright, crystal gate. Now came Galactic's moment to be one of them. Their were two burly Lightwing guards standing watch at the front. They almost dropped their spears as they saw Riptide, Sunrise and Galactic approach.  
"Halt! Who are you?!"  
"How did you get here? Talk Nightwing."

Galactic was becoming catatonic when their pale eyes stared him down. One raised his bludgeon crystal tail, ready to knock them out of the sky. The other guard was drooling white fire. Sunrise nudged her partner.  
"Um," he cleared his throat. "I...uh found these two sneaking around, can you direct me to the dungeon?"

The guards began to look at each other with doubt in their eyes, but eased up and stood aside to let them past. They told Galactic to take the first stairwell that he comes to and continue down. They walked past other Lightwings and Nightwings, whom did not care who went by. They were fitting in perfectly if their lucky this mission will go smoothly without a single casualty.

"Alright, Riptide this is where we split. You go check on the others and when we get done that room is our escape route."  
"Good luck, and please don't get caught I don't want to have to come back and save your hide."

Sunrise and Galactic watched as the Seawing zipped out of sight. If you remember the questions Sunrise asked in Thorn's Domain:  
What's the inside look like?  
How many of ours are in there?  
Galactic needs to know how large the Queen's army is? They were going to make sure they answer them all in order. They already had a look at the inside. It was small in each room. The village took up most of the Region. If anyone had to guess you can say some soldiers probably lived with the citizens.

The only question that can't be answered is 'How many of ours are in there'? That was up to Riptide. Now galactic needs to need to get an estimate of how large Queen Borealis's army. They left through a small window and around to a large courtyard on the far side of the Aurora Region. As they got closer they say over hundreds of guards and soldiers were gathered all together eating. They were able to notice the dragonets and others they didn't recognize.

"There they are. Riptide will be walking down into an empty room. It could be a trap." said Galactic.

Sunrise reassured him. "Don't worry I told him to wait there. How many do you see?"  
"About 300!" Spears, crossbows, their fire, and their hard crystal tails were all the weapons they had on them, but that was still enough to go up against Pyrrhia; can the rest of their home handle them?  
Galactic tapped Sunrise. "What now?"

"We need to find their library, and gather whatever scrolls we can find."

They were able to slip past more guards leading to the a large library. Scrolls and maps ran up and down to walls.  
But as they entered their was someone there.  
It wasn't a Lightwing. It was an Icewing. Sunrise and Galactic watched the unknown dragon rummage through the scrolls, ripping them to pieces as if she disapproved the literature, or just couldn't find what he or she was looking for.

Sunrise motioned her companion to sneak up behind the Icewing. Galactic kept his wings low, trying to fit in the Icewing's shadow. He kept his head low and leaned in on the dragon ready to snatch the dragon away.  
"Gotcha!"  
The Icewing jumped smashing Galactic against the top of the room.  
Sunrise then dashed in tackling the 'interrupting of plans' Icewing to the ground. They both rolled around until Sunrise ended up on top with her claws touching the dragons throat. The Nightwing jumped up and held down the attackers talons, then turned the dragons head to prevent ice breathe touching their scales.

"Who are you!?" demanded Sunrise. "Friend or foe?"

The Icewing relaxed, so she _**(now that they closer they can tell the Icewing is a female)**_ could answer properly, but knew the Nightwing and Sandwing wouldn't let her up.

"My name is Mint." _**(Proud owner '****frostbiteicewing')**_  
Sunrise calmed down and let mint up. "Alright...why are you here?"  
"I'm a assassin hired by Queen Glacier. We made an agreement that if anything were to happen to her I would find out why." They were kind of shocked to hear that Glacier needed protection or someone to help her at all. Her and Queen Moorhen are like an army on there own.

"What are you doing here?" asked Galactic.

"After I found out Glacier was missing I was asking around who saw anything. They said 'strange light was vanishing south of Pyrrhia', so as usual I had to investigate. I've been here as long as the Queens been gone. Staying high away from these new dragons. I've here in this library finding answers on how to beat them. Then after I kill them I'm collecting their scales." Mint revealed a satchel full of bloody scales from different dragons.

"Did you hear that?" voices began to echo through the halls.  
"Someone is in the library!"  
"Get as many sober guards." And they were getting closer. Shadows began to appear on the wall, which was ridiculous because their light dragons. Sunrise, Galactic began to stuff scrolls in their satchels as quick as they could.

"Hurry!"  
Before any guards showed up they managed to escape through the sky hole at the top of the room.

_...Back at Thorn's Domain..._

With a new ally agreeing to work with the dragons, they were able to carry out half of the scrolls in the room. They dumped them all over the table and began to look through.  
"Can someone tell me what they say?" Starflight asked. Fatespeaker grabbed six and pulled him aside.

"Anything important?" Onyx asked as he burned blank ones.  
Umber stopped to read. "YES! Here something that might make sense." Everyone began to crowd around the Mudwing like a egg about to hatch. He unrolled the scroll more to get a better look.  
"It's the date their home is going to fall." Queen Coral ran up and snatched it out of Umber's hands.  
She sat down slowly. "This is less than four days. We have to act now!"

"Wait!" they all jumped at the sound of Starflight's voice exploding from the background of the room. They turned to see Fatespeaker dragging Starflight. "You really need...to...see this."  
The scrolled she had was labeled _'Experimental Test Subjects'_.  
Changbia and Mint both unrolled the scroll from each end and began to read.  
"This one was dated three years ago: Subject-Spark the Skywing; Sibling of Glow (Female) and Redeye (Male); Experiment-Transference of animus jewel to heart; Results-Fail."  
"This was a month ago: Subject-Seaweed the Seawing; Sibling of Hermit (Female) and Tidepool (Male); Experiment-Animus acid; Results-Fail."

Anemone gasped. "They used dragonets? Just kids in there experiments."

"Here's three more for this month," Changbia rested for a moment because of the horrifying images flashing in his head. "Mint, can you finish?"  
She went on saying their names who their parents are and the experiments that were used on them. Queen Coral took Anemone and Auklet out of the room, but stayed by the door so she wouldn't leave them alone. Starflight sat down remembering when he found Orchid chained against the wall by his father, having the venom being drained out of her.  
"Subject-Paragon the Nightwing; unknown parents; Experiment-Stroya; Results-Success."  
Fatespeaker gasped. "No, no, no not Paragon!"  
"Subject-Luminous the Lightwing; Sibling of Cloud (Female) and Jyber (Male); Experiment-Species change; Results-not complete."

"This is the last one...Subject-Starwatcher**_(Proud owner of AVC03)_**; Sibling of Farsight (Female) and Mastermind (Male)..."  
"WAIT!" Starflight roared. "Those are my parents!" Fatespeaker assisted him over to Mint. "Read the rest now!"

Mint continued. "Experiment-Animus spirit exposer; Results-Success."  
Starflight felt as if his stomach was eating himself. The thought of having another brother and then realizing he was taken, really puts him in a state of distress. He sat next to Fatespeaker laying his head on her shoulder. Success of the experiment means that he's alive, but the condition he could possible be in worried everyone. Mint looked through the scroll searching for Glacier's name.  
Mightyclaws clapped. "That means Paragon and Starwatcher are still alive."

Boto hollered. "We can go get them."  
"We need the whole army!" Starflight suggested. Coral pulled him back into reality. "And start a war early?"

ROAR!  
They all stopped and turned around to see Mint on top of the table.  
"You want your long lost brother back, then we do things my way. I need your toughest Nightwings and Icewings to go with me. The Icewings will pose as Lightwings, even without the extra wings and bludgeon tail, and Nightwings will pose as Lightwing allies. Everyone will follow me orders...any questions?" Sunrise raised her hand. "If Galactic goes, then I go. You might need me to pose as a prisoner."

Mint nodded approvingly. "All right. Let's get a group going."  
The Nightwings that were asked to volunteer were: Phoenix, Mightyclaws, and Galactic.  
The Icewings that were asked to volunteer were: Icicle, Changbia, and Mint. Now all that mattered was getting Starflight's long lost brother and Paragon and if any Lightwing gets in their way they won't hesitate to kill them.

_**Bonus Deleted scene**_

Mastermind reached under his cart and pulled out a spider like object with a white diamond in the center. "Mastermind, we have work to do." Borealis used her scalpel and jabbed eight holes in Paragon's chest; four on the left and four on the right.

Paragon squirmed and screamed. "Ahhh! Gods! Nghhh!"

Queen Borealis placed her cheek against his and stroked his head. "Shh. Shh. Shh. That wasn't the worst part!" She stood back as Mastermind walked towards him with the spider like object.  
"When I snap out of this...I'm coming for you!" Paragon hissed at Mastermind. Mastermind placed each of the legs in the whole and slammed it into his chest. The legs began to close clamping on the Paragon's ribs.

"Ahhhhh! Is that the best you can do?!"  
Borealis slithered up in front of Paragon. "Now this is where you become mine." She tapped on the diamond and it opened. Then breathed a small puff of white fire in the center. Paragon screamed but nothing came out. His eyes began to turn white and he slowly began to slip away. Until he passed out.  
"What now your Majesty?"  
"Now we wait for the results. If he wakes up then it worked, if he doesn't then we dump the body. Go get the 'test subject scroll'. I'll go check on our other patient." smirked the Queen.

Mastermind sighed. "You mean my son?"  
"Of course."  
Borealis left Paragon nailed to wall and went down to a stairwell deeper into the 'Experiment Room'. Guards followed her down. More screams began to erupt from the bottom. Other scientists like Mastermind came out and told the Queen the results on their pervious subjects. She became disappointed when they told her over and over 'fail' 'results incomplete'. Her plan to use Animus dragons to conquer Pyrrhia was slowly failing. Paragon was the only success so far; him and Mastermind's son, Starwatcher. The whole backstory happened before Starflight was given to the Talons of Peace. Farsight had two eggs, then she died. Mastermind had a choice of which one to give to the Talons of Peace, and the other would be used to help Borealis. You already know which one was chosen.

"How's my number one success?" Borealis laughed as she walked into a dark room with torches. A small dragonet was in the room, moving bones around the room with his mind. He looked up at the Queen and the bones dropped. He sat up and hissed. "I'm doing fine, your Majesty."  
She went over to Starwatcher and hugged him. "How far has your father brought you in your test?"

Starwatcher laid down looking depressed. They treated him nice, but what he really wanted was to leave this place. "I've been able to move objects on the other side of the Region."

"Excellent! Now remember the main goal is to keep this place in the sky. We only have three days, then everything remains on you to keep us up." She backed away and left him alone.  
Mastermind came running down the stairwell. "Borealis...Borealis. He's awake. Paragon is awake. The Stroya was a success, he's now in your command." Borealis laughed with a sinister grin. "Let's pay the dragonets a visit."

* * *

_**Whooooaaaaaaa! Big surprise! Starflight's long-lost brother has been revealed.**_

_**Sorry for not updating soon like I promised I was debating whether I would add the deleted scene in the story, but I found out it's absolutely necessary. This may have been my longest chapter in this story.**_

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	11. CH 11 - Liberate pt1

_**Now comes the time to save Starwatcher. People have been pestering me about it. So...I caved.**_

_**I hope this story has peaked the interest of other viewers out. I'm hoping to reach at least 50 reviews or more by the end of the story.  
Please Review! I'm dying...not yet :)  
Here's a question I bet will get you talking. 'what do dragons do for the holidays; like Christmas, Halloween, and etc.?'**_

_**Notification - I do not own Wings of Fire. Just OC's and this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 10 - Liberate pt1

"Wait...wait!" The company of Mint halted to see Star and Aurora running up. Both had spears and shields and face painting to look fierce. The other stopped to see them both wanting Mint's attention. She smirked thinking their going to get them killed. Mint signaled for the others to head out since Sunrise and Galactic knew the way.  
She glanced down at the eager Icewing and Nightwing. "What do you two want?"

Aurora panted. "Word has spread around Thorn's Domain that you're going back to the Aurora Region to rescue Starflight's long lost brother..."  
"And save PARAGON!" Star interrupted after fully catching her breath.  
See stared st the two dragonets not wanting to hurt their feelings by saying _'it's too risky' 'you'll slow us down'_. She kept quiet and just shook her head in disapproval. Icicle and Phoenix came back hoping to talk some sense into Mint.

"Why can't they come? I may hate my brother, but he's been gone too long." Icicle said to no ones surprise.

"We need all we can get. Just because Sunrise and Galactic gave you a report of the Region doesn't mean we can just walk in and out again." Phoenix was beginning to make a point, but it was useless to argue with Mint. "Since your major raid on the queen's library she probably has that place heavily guarded now."  
Mint was getting more flustered as the rest of her team came back. After a five minute temper tantrum from the Icewing she finally came into agreement to bring Star and Aurora along.  
Once again only a hand-full of Pyrrhian's best leave to rescue a lost dragon and a dear friend. They also learned in two days the whole home of the Lightwings will soon be resting at the bottom of the ocean. But for the full extension of their plan they were also going to break the rest of the dragons out from Queen Borealis's dungeon. By morning all the guards and soldiers of Pyrrhia will be ready for war. But the question still has on everyone's mind _'who will live and who will die'?_

_...Oubliette Room..._

Despite of knowing how the queen plans on conquering Pyrrhia and what she's been doing to their friends they were really desperate to get out. Tsunami didn't want to end up like Paragon or Luminous; she tugged and pulled on the wines that help her wings. No one was being help down to the platform, but they weren't able to fly. Since Queen Borealis found out about her scrolls being stolen by an unknown dragon, she put covers over all the Sandwings tails.

Jet tried to burn the wires, but became more and more irritated. "This is crazy, just suppose to be a simple mission: get in, find the Queens, and get out!"

"Not even my venom can burn through them!" hissed Glory.  
"Wait!" Clay jumped to attention ignoring his stomach from growling. "How did Six-claws cut Paragon free?" Everyone stopped to ponder. Six-claws began to regale the others how.  
"It was first when Paragon and I noticed the one odd color wire out of the bunch." The Sandwing gestured to the one red wire on his forearm. Every other wire was in a different place. Some shown on the back for others on the leg. "When he mentioned 'chest' I saw the one wire and noticed. Now that i have mine in view I've been chewing on it, and I've gotten nowhere."

Hard to believe that the way to get out was with them all along, just getting to it was a pain.

Jambu and Turtle exchanged glances.  
"Do you think anyone will come and search for us?" said Turtle with a apologetic expression.

Jambu sighed and his scales turned gray. "I don't think so. With all the pandemonium going on in, Pyrrhia they might forget about us." Glory managed to kick a rock a her half brother's head. "Moron, is that the way you want to be for now on? Living in fear?"  
He looked back in shame at her. "Sister, listen to me we need a plan or we'll end up like Paragon,"

"And Luminous!" Sunset beamed from below, as she sat alone on her platform.

Jet looked around for a brief moment. "As well that dies well."  
Deathbringer made a slight chuckle. "Hmm...yeah. It's a funny world we live in."

"Not funny enough."  
The others looked down to see: Changbai, Icicle, Mightyclaws, Phoenix, Star and Aurora, Sunrise and Galactic appear from the dark clouds. The Lightwing Beam, jumped with excitement. "I knew no one would give up on us."

Once Mint and Icicle emerged next to the others he was ecstatic. "Mint, Icicle, what are you doing here?" He opened his wings and his sister flew into his arms. The others were surprised to see them get along. Glory looked at Mint suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

Mint bowed to Glory and addressed herself as someone in Glaciers' command. Glory was glad that someone else has a plan to come back to save them. They set the dragonets free and everyone left but Mint, Sunrise and Galactic. They decided to be the ones to find Starflight's brother and Paragon without a large group sticking out and drawing to much attention. They made their way down narrow hallways, avoiding any Lightwings. It was quiet, as if they all were gathered in a large room, then they made their way to the experiment room.

Organs and other things were in jars, Galactic tried to keep from vomiting and was hoping he didn't know any of these dragons. Blood was stained on the far wall, and Nightwing scales were scattered on the ground Mint picked up.  
"Paragon. We must be getting close."  
The trio went further into the experiment room and found themselves going further down to where it was extremely dark.

Then they came to a door...Sunrise raised her tail for whatever was in the other side might be dangerous. Galactic opened the door with caution, then saw a Nightwing in the middle of the room, it was too small to be Paragon...

"Starwatcher?" Sunrise called.

The little dragonet raised his head to see an Icewing, Sandwing, and Nightwing standing at his door. He stood up, cocked his head, and was flummoxed at the sight of them. "Who are you?" He was hoping they were friendly because he was desperate to have a friend.  
Sunrise approached him, too giddy to speak, for she was staring at Starflight's brother. "We're here to rescue you. So you can see your brother, and..."

She was beginning to take up all the words from everyone's snout. Mint came up. "We know what's going on here, and we hope you do too, so come to your senses and stop letting Borealis use you like a test subject."

Starwatcher didn't know how to take all that in. he was miserable here, but also he hated being trapped in a room. "All right I'll do."  
"Great!" Galactic cheered. They left with no hesitation they got to the nearest dropping point, but Mint stopped.

"What are you doing?"  
"We have the brother lets go!"

Mint protested. "Go on. I'll retrieve Paragon myself." They all knew the risk she was about to take and no one would stop her. She may not know Paragon, but she still doesn't want to see anyone left behind in this rotten place. She continued up to the far part of the Aurora Region, which no one has ventured too. Guards and Solders were sleeping, that would usually mean, they're resting for battle. Her first place to look for Paragon was in the high towers, where the Queen could possibly be. Glory told Mint everything that they saw and heard. So looking for Paragon in the high towers would be easy, just getting him back, since he's under Queen Borealis's control.  
She slithered in the window, snapping two Lightwing's necks and tossing them out the window. _'This has to be the Queen's room'._ Mint pondered as she saw tapestries lined up on the wall. Of different Lightwings, either royalty, or just very important dragons.

"...Hmm...hmmm..hmm ah hmm"

Mint paused cause she heard humming and singing echoing down the halls. She peaked around the corner to see two dragons. One was obviously the queen, with the white diamonds around her neck, and next to her was a sick, pale, yet dark looking dragon. It had to be Paragon. Mint began to feel horrible seeing him like this. And the way the Queen was treating him. He had his head laying across her lap, as she stroked Paragon's head; he was obviously being controlled.

"I will never let you go, Paragon. No, since you belong to be me you get a different name... Paralex." They both leaned in to kiss.

Mint barged in. "Okay! I think I've heard enough of that!"  
Borealis and Paragon both jumped up in surprise, but the Nightwing seemed more angry than surprised. Mint stood in the middle of the room, wondering how come there aren't any guards surrounding her. But no one came in. Mint stared at the thing on Paragon's chest, and winced at how it pulled his skin in and left holes. She glanced around the room looking for an escape route, but as she looked to the floor, she noticed three large diamonds making a triangle in the center of the room, and the top one was glowing.

Borealis followed her gaze. "I see you found the reason this place stays in the air. Once they diametrically stops glowing this place falls, but we have a backup plan."

"You mean Starwatcher?"Mint's slight chuckled made Queen Borealis angry. "Cause if I'm mistaken you planned to use him to hold this place up as pond as he lives, keeping from the outside world, practically killing him, while you don't have to watch. But don't worry the Dragonets of Destiny are taking good care of him."

Borealis's exhaled hard and turned to Paragon (Paralex). "Let's play a game my sweet. Truth or Dare! I dare you to KILL this Icewing and feed off her!"

Paragon (Paralex) jumped up and charged at Mint. Mint panicked and grabbed a nearby stone table and smashed it into the glowing diamond in the floor and it cracked. Paragon stopped in his tracks. Borealis put her hands over her mouth, Mint knew she had leverage "If he comes any closer. I'll smash this and we'll all go down."

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER!_**

**_Oh noooo! How will this end will Mint risk her life to save Pyrrhia or will there be an alternative solution.?_**

**_Stay tune for the next part, and please review. Your compliments help this story thrive._**

**_ParagonNight666._**


	12. CH 12 - Liberate pt2

_**Now we pick up where we left off. Will Mint survive the fall when she breaks the diamond we'll never know, until you read it. Because I don't like leaving readers on a cliffhanger, but I think it's fun.  
**_

_**I apologized for not updating soon and on time like you originally expected.**_

_**I would really like to thank all the other authors of Fanfiction for being apart Dragons after Dark. Please read their stories. It's breathtaking. **_

* * *

Chapter 11 - Liberate pt2

After the long wait for Mint and her squad to return; it was already daybreak and no sign of them yet. Everyone was asleep, preparing for war, except the selected few to handle problems in Pyrrhia including Queen Coral was among them. Onyx and Umber were patiently waiting for a Skywing, but a very specific one to give this war an advantage.

"Boto, she's here." Onyx and Umber came in the room with Peril behind them.

He turned around to see Clay's love interest. "Well greetings, Peril. What are you doing here?" Peril sat in the back with her tail over her talons and sat scorching the ground with her talons.  
"Umber called me," she perked up to answer the Rainwing. "They explained to me what has been going on, and when they mentioned Clay was gone I had to rush over here. Then I was given the brief information on our new enemy." Boto, Umber, and Onyx read every scroll to here on the army, and the experiments. Peril knew Paragon well, and after a brief explanation of what purpose she was here, Peril wanted to run away.

"Are you sure there's no other option? I mean what you are talking about can practically kill him." Peril was pacing around the room looking horrified.  
Umber sighed. "I'm telling you. It's all we have. Read the scroll again if...oh right."

Four Icewings came in rolling over on top of each other.  
"They've returned!"  
"The Queens and the Dragonets are back, including the Lightwings they told us about!" Starflight jumped up and began to panic. "My Brother!"

Everyone ran outside to see the Queens and the dragonets all flying towards them. Clay was the first to come down; hard to tell if was hungry or he wanted to see Peril, who was waving to get his attention. They both collided and a eruption of sparks ignited between the two. Then they kissed and it was sweet and yet disgusting, as it was described by Tsunami as she flew by.

"Boto, get the Queens some food and water." Mightyclaws ordered. The Rainwing dashed out of sight, then came back with Kinkajou and Tamarin, with a bowl of fruit and assorted meat. They brought all the dragonets and Queens in Thorn's Domain to rest and get any updates on the Lightwings. They  
"Wait..." Queen Coral gasped. "Where's Mint?"

_...Queen's Room..._

Paragon stood at the ready when Mint ,if she did, would crack the diamond. Queen Borealis still had her hands on her snout, scared that the Region would fall and her and her army wouldn't be able to get revenge.  
She hissed. "You wouldn't dare. Would you really risk your life and the life of your friends just to stop me?" Mint thought carefully and wondered if Sunrise and Galactic got the others out.

"Queen Borealis. They've escaped!  
"The Queens are gone and the Oubliette room is empty!"  
Mint smiled and knew what she was doing. "Looks like I'm clear." She raised the table and Paragon ran for Borealis and grabbed her to leave before everything fell, but as soon as Mint hit the diamond, a small explosion was heard from the bottom of the Aurora Region. When the Queens army heard it, they knew it was time to head to Pyrrhia.

The Aurora Region began to tilt down, causing everything to slide to the left. Mint ran for the window she came in, before things came crashing down on her. Mint watched as a whole civilization crashed into the water, innocent dragons, that weren't part of the war were screaming as they went down.  
"Holy s***!"

"We head for Pyrrhia! No mercy, burn them all!" Borealis shouted.

Mint was already miles away with a whole Lightwing army behind. Now is where the real war starts.

_...Pyrrhia...  
_Every solider, every guard, every dragon willing to protect their home was in the Rainforest Kingdom. All the Queens, and dragonets were in the frontline, ready to led their own into battle. Starflight, Fatespeaker, Kinkajou, Sunny, Tamarin, and Starwatcher were in charge of taking care of the wounded. Queen Coral agreed to let Delta and Ripple out of her prison as long as they help fight in the war; Atlantis was on the edge when they were let out, but she found a way to forgive them.  
"Well look at our sister." Ripple teased.  
Delta sneered. "I know so formal working for the dragonets, Bravo!"

"Deathbringer, Peril, Zero. You know what to do right." Glory asked. Those three were given a task to handle Paragon either save him or kill him, and they were qualified to do this. They nodded as Glory asked. "Remember, if you can't handle it, end it." All the soldiers and guards know little about the enemy and what their plan was, but they knew how to defend. Icewings and Rainwings were stationed at the frontlines. Then following is the Skywings, Nightwings and Sandwings and Mudwings. Seawings were your ground troops, since they couldn't breathe fire. Lightwings who volunteered to fight stood with the Icewings.

Starwatcher came up to Glory. "Hey. I can help? Please? I've been with Queen Borealis since I was a hatchling."  
"No. You stay and help the wounded, trust me, they'll need you there." Glory responded. "You've been through enough just rest and stay in the

"Here comes Mint." Galactic announced.  
Everyone turned around to see the Icewing flying like her tail was on fire. Shadowbreather and Deathbringer caught her as she crash landed. She laid on the ground and Jet brought her some water. "Thanks." The others surrounded her, because she was the last to leave the Aurora Region. Atlantis pushed through to see her.  
"Did you see Paragon? Is there a way to save him?"

Mint nodded. "There's no saving him. He's far gone." She stood up on a rock to make an announce to everyone. "Listen to me! Queen Borealis is heading this way, her home has fallen and she's looking for a new place...and it's here."  
Suddenly an thundering of wing beats bellowed from the distance. Bright lights were shinning in the like small fireflies, roars were echoing through the clouds.

"Here they come!"  
All the dragons lined up in their order they were assigned.  
"Here we go."  
"This is it."  
Deathbringer hissed. "We need to make our stand here, or we fall.

* * *

_**Another cliffhanger! Darn!  
Everyone be ready for the war on Pyrrhia...again. Please Review. Your reviews will make the next chapter worth reading.**_

_**ParagonNight666**_


	13. CH 13 - Conquer of Pyrrhia!

**_No time for introduction...We already started the war. Before you go on It's wise to reread the whole story to make sure you didn't forget anything important that lead up to this moment.  
_**

**_Don't forget these incredible Authors._**

**_cliffhanger2 - Atlantis, Sunset, Blaze, Burnished and Shadowscythe, Delta and Ripple.  
China sorrows 400 - Phoenix  
tornadoF5 - Jet, Star, Aurora  
thefirethatcaughtyou - Evergreen  
White Ice Haven - Subzero  
Supreme Empress Goddess Kitty - Beam  
_**_**frostbiteicewing - Mint**_

_**Start reading...this is the war of Pyrrhia. Be warned a lot of dragons will die.  
If you see the name Paralex and Paragon being switched just deal with it, it's the same dragon.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 12 - Conquer of Pyrrhia.

The Lightwings came closer and their diamond scales shimmered in the light. Dragons were becoming skittish, wondering if they will return home to their families. Riptide looked into Tsunami's yes, and she did the same. The Queens turned and smiled glad to see all of there loyal soldiers and guards ready to fight and die for their Kingdom. This was the first time in so long for all the tribes to unite as one. This story will never be forgotten.

"Rainwings!" All the Rainwing Queens called out since they were in he frontlines. The venom they carried had more damage and a quick reaction that fire. "Ready?!" They armed themselves by placing venom at the back of their throat.  
As the Lightwings got closer we began to see how they were flying, it was like a swarm of bees. Queen Borealis was riding on Paragon's back; Paragon was looking more and more sick, you could barely see the Nightwing side of him anymore. Luminous was by his side also wearing the same device that Paragon wore. Sunset stayed at the front lines with the Queens and see shrieked in terror when she saw him.

"FIRE!"

Wave after wave of venom was being launched over great distances.  
Lightwings were moving left and right; up and down avoiding the venom. But some Lightwings were screaming in agony as the venom splashed against their faces, necks, and the rest of their bodies.

"We didn't get a lot." Deathbringer complained.  
Clay hissed. "They're getting closer."

Icewings were the next up for any that got past the frontline, but practically all of them got past.  
"Everyone engage!"  
The Lightwings were already airborne over the dragons, some landed to fight, some decided to stay in the air and fight. Peril jumped up with the Skywings and began to burn their throats; Paralex and Queen Borealis landed in the middle of all this mess. They both looked happy as if this was a show and they never wanted it to end. It was becoming confused when some of the Lightwings began to fight their own, because others could hardly tell who was on their side.

"Take a look, Paralex." Queen Borealis squealed. "This will be our home and there's nothing anyone can do. With you and Luminous by my side we will take over Pyrrhia and no one will challenge us...only one tribe is making out of this alive.""  
Paralex smiled. "Yes. Our new home will cherish of Lightwings."  
"Minus the Lightwings that betrayed me." Borealis shot her gaze to those who refused to fight for her.

They watched as dragons from both sides began to fall. The Nightwings having a bit of a problem keeping up with them. As the Lightwings flashed their scales, that of a Seawing, they blinded their enemy and began to slaughter them like cows. Ripple and Delta though they could be sneak and take out the queen, but they didn't count on Paralex and Luminous to be alert. They had their spears at the ready and were going to take them out easily.

"Take a gander sister." Ripple teased. "It's the boy our sister is in love with." Queen Borealis and Luminous jumped back to watch this go down. Paragon watched carefully as they both circled him. "I'm sure going to feel sorry killing you."

Delta laughed hard. "I won't be sorry." Atlantis was too desperate to lie in wait as Paragon was out there, she had to find a way to get to him and bring him back to normal. Her and Starwatcher both snuck out to the battle field, with an animus dragon alongside of Atlantis, she wasn't going to be afraid. They both peaked their heads through the canopy and watched to life of battle unravel in front of their eyes. She was about to cry as she saw bodies collapse from the sky.

"I wish I stayed with the wounded." Starwatcher cried. He saw Nightwings with their throats chewed out. "I'm going to throw up." Starwatcher ducked behind some shrubbery and vomited; Atlantis jumped out in the open hoping to find Paragon. She then heard her brother and sister's voices. Atlantis jumped into an open area and saw Paragon being surrounded by Ripple and Delta, she wanted to rush in and break it apart, but too many dragons were rushing back and forth. Deathbringer, Peril and Subzero were working their way to the back.

"Come on, Nightwing, or whatever the hell you are? Fight back." Paralex grabbed the spear Ripple held and flung him into his sister, yet he still had a tight grip on the spear, Paralex pulled Ripple close and held him by his shoulders. "What are you going to do now?" Ripple hissed, but the dragon that held him was silent, and his smile was horrific. Paralex tilted his head back, and slowly unhinged his jaw like an anaconda.  
Ripple gasped, trying to flash his scales to blind him. "No! No!" Paralex lowered his head down to the Seawing with his mouth wide open. He was going to bite off his head.

"Oh! Three Moons!" Atlantis gaped as she watched her brother's head about to be consumed. Paragon's mouth was going over Ripple's head and the Seawing was still screaming as he went further in. Ripple was too scared to find a way out; Delta was still holding her head in pain. The screams of terror became silent as Paragon's teeth completely closed on Ripple's neck, then chewed all the way through; Ripple and Atlantis gazed in horror as their brother stopped squirming and blood flowed down both of their bodies.  
Queen Borealis and Luminous watched in delight as the true savage came out of him.

"AHHH!"

Deathbringer came out of the sky and landed on Paragon; Atlantis gasped in terror and ran towards to get a closer look.  
"Atlantis wait." said Starwatcher.

"Tsunami, there's too many!" Riptide hissed as he threw two Lightwings off of Clay.

Clay groaned. "They just keep coming, are you sure Sunrise and Galactic counted correctly?"  
"Are you doubting me?" Galactic debated with the Mudwing. "I know how to count. I may have over exaggerated by a small percentage!" More Lightwings came out and began to group on the Queens and the dragonets.  
Queen Coral panted. "Tsunami are you hurt?" How are you holding up?"

Tsunami stumbled into her mother's path exhausted. "Well tired, and wanting this to end."

Glory came next to her. "Don't worry, we got some kick-ass Queens on our side; Mint is working her way up to the Queen, even though I told her not too; Deathbringer, Peril, and Subzero are going to save Paragon, so we might pull this off."

"Oh come on," Jet gripped. "This is fun...all of spending time together, this should be our family reunion."  
Beam cried. "Speak for yourself...I'm killing my own kind, and after this I'm officially becoming a member of this place, as long as it's okay with the Queens here."

"Queen Thorn has already taken out a whole squadron." Six-claws and Smolder cheered. "Once the Queen is down we have a big strategic advantage."

"Come on!"  
Paralex hissed as Deathbringer was thrown into the wall. They circled each other about to really hold nothing back. They were already full of scars and were looking like they've been doing this for ages. Deathbringer slithered underneath Paralex and threw him into a boulder, knocking him unconscious. Zero, Peril, and Mint were surrounding Queen Borealis and Luminous. Luminous threw up his wings ready to attack, but something hit his neck.  
Sunset and Beam stood far from him with a blowgun dart in her hands. "I'm sorry Luminous." Sunset cried as he feel to the ground. "I had to."

Queen Borealis was surrounded. "I'm not going down that easy, little brats!" She breathed fire towards Zero, Peril, and Deathbringer, leaving Mint open to sneak up behind her. Mint placed a dagger to her throat.  
"Call off your army!" She hissed. "Or you'll bleed a river." Borealis looked behind Deathbringer and saw Paralex rise. "Remember what you promised me, my Paralex."

"If anything happens to you, I would end my life." Paralex quoted.

Borealis grabbed Mint's hand, and pressed the knife into her throat. "My army is just the beginning, the worst is still to come." She gurgled before collapsing in a puddle. Mint didn't seem to care, she reached down and pulled off some off her scales.  
"My collection is done."  
"If anything happens to you, I would end my life." Paralex repeated. "And I will always keep my promise." He pulled a dagger from under his wing and was about to cut his throat.

"No!" Zero lunged towards him, but was swatted away like a fly. Deathbringer jumped in to take his place. Paralex sliced at him to keep him back. Atlantis, Beam and Starwatcher went to help Zero up.

"He won't stop unless we get that thing out of his chest."  
Starwatcher observed. "How can we do that, he's too strong, and I don't want to use my animus abilities on him."  
"We just need to weaken him," Zero smirked. "And I have perfect way."

Zero grabbed a large blade and ran towards Paragon.

"Paragon stop this! We're your friends!" Deathbringer bellowed as he was being pinned against the ground. He couldn't move since Paragon was pinning him down. "If you won't let me die, then I'll kill you." Zero came up from behind him with a larger dagger in his hand, as soon as he came down, the long slender, curved blade made its way through Paragon's arm. The tearing of flesh was silent, but the screams of agony echoed through the trees. Paragon fell to the ground holding his bleeding stub. Atlantis clasped her talons over her snout and screamed into her hands as she saw the scene in front of her.

The blood covered Icewing and Deathbringer jumped on Paragon and held him down. "Peril, NOW!"

Peril hated the task she was given since there was no way to take out the Stroya in his chest, and she knew she would have to do the same thing to Luminous. Peril leaned over Paragon; Atlantis turned away and shut her eyes tight. She dug her talons in the around the side of the Stroya and began to cut it out of him.  
"AHHHH! AHH! Nahhhh!"  
Paragon was wailing as her hot skin was melting his scales, he could feel his scales turning to liquid and running off of him. Atlantis covered her ears and began to cry as the screams became blood-curling. Peril was halfway through his skin before she could rip it out completely. The legs were beginning to slid out of Paragon's chest easily, then with one quick thrust Peril yanked it out of Paragon, but no scream came out of him, just a horrified expression, and an open mouth; Peril stared in horror as she could see Paragon's blood and bones.

Subzero and Deathbringer let go of Paragon as his body became limp, like a fish. "That's it...it's over. Atlantis, Starwatcher get some others to help Paragon and Luminous." Zero breathed a sigh of relief.

"No it's not..." Deathbringer cut him off. "Queen Borealis said the worse is still to come, that means the army is just the beginning." Just then the ground bellow them began to shake; birds began to screech; monkeys began to swing in the opposite direction. The remaining Lightwings fled off of Pyrrhia and out to sea, whatever was coming it was coming from below.

"Retreat!" All the Queens began to order everyone to evacuate the Rainforest Kingdom, including the citizens. Soldiers did their best to collect the wounded. The dragonet's began to find others and help evacuate. Glory ran into Deathbringer for protection.

"What is going on?!"  
Then...It rose from the depths... Wings covered the lands...the end of Pyrrhia is upon us.


	14. CH 14 - TitanPrime

**_The EPIC battle of Pyrrhia continues. I would like to thank all those that have reviewed. I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been busy, so please forgive me. I would like to thank you all for reading and still reviewing  
_**

_**Also don't forget the important OC's who have been apart of Dragons after Dark part 1 and 2:  
**__**  
cliffhanger2 - Atlantis, Sunset, Blaze, Burnished and Shadowscythe, Delta and Ripple.  
China sorrows 400 - Phoenix  
tornadoF5 - Jet, Star, Aurora  
thefirethatcaughtyou - Evergreen  
White Ice Haven - Subzero  
Supreme Empress Goddess Kitty (Is now Amanda Rin) - Beam  
**_**_frostbiteicewing - Mint  
AVC03 - Starwatcher  
_**

* * *

Chapter 13 - TitanPrime

As it rose from the water it was incredible and horrifying.  
The sound of the roaring beast bellowed and concealed the sound of screaming dragons. It rose higher and higher for all of those in the Rainforest Kingdom to see. A giant Lightwing stepped onto Pyrrhia: six eyes that were as black as night, four wings, two tail bludgeons, and a shadow that would cast over Jade Mountain Academy. It got closer and was plowing over tress like they were leaves. All the Rainwings were beginning to evacuate.

"Star, Aurora, gather some Rainwings and evacuate the hatcheries. NOW!" Glory demanded. The Sandwing and her Nightwing companion gathered as many Rainwings as possible and carried all the eggs from each hatchery.

Mastermind was on a hill not far: Glory, Deathbringer, Atlantis, Starwatcher, Paragon, Peril and Zero and the giant Lightwing. "It's here. My greatest creation!" The traitor Nightwing cheered in triumph. "TitanPrime. He was our backup in case the Queen wasn't ale to conquer Pyrrhia. Now he will lay waste to your precious home and all who are in it."  
A rock suddenly collided with his head. "This is your home too. Your son lives here. Is this how you want them to see you?" Atlantis hissed.

"But it matters not," he argued. "Starflight is blind, what good is he now, and Starwatcher will resent me." There was no surrendering for him, since he experimented on Rainwings and now conspired with an enemy that has brought great pain, Mastermind is going to die by the hands of these dragons. "Come to me Titan let us walk and lay waste!"  
The large dragon came close to see him. Titan arched his head back and inhaled deeply.

"Get him out of here." Deathbringer roared as he edged closer to the unconscious body of Paragon and Luminous.

A huge stream of white fire rolled off the tongue of the Lightwing. With a quick blink the smile of victory on the face of Mastermind quickly dispersed along with him, the white fire made him nothing, but a piece in history. Sunset, Tsunami, and Riptide began to move Paragon. Sunset turned around to see Luminous still out in the open. The giant Lightwing came walking towards his unconscious body.  
Sunset cried. "Someone get Luminous!"  
The large foot came over the small Lightwing and was about to step on him as Deathbringer went to grab him it was too late.

"Noo!" she roared clawing at the ground.

"It's so good my name is Jet!"  
Everyone looked up to see Jet holding Luminous by the tail. "I deserve a crown for this, Glory. Nah, I'm kidding, maybe a statue!"

She sighed. "You get a wink." Glory turned to the others. "What's the plan? Because it's heading for Jade Mountain Academy and it will plow that place down to rubble. Do we even have all the dragonets out of the area?" She felt Deathbringer's hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Don't worry, Phoenix, Fatespeaker, and Starflight are working on evacuating. The only thing we need to do is worry about killing that thing."

By the looks of it, it was in an immortal state like a dragon god walking over Pyrrhia. "How are we suppose to kill it? Queen Borealis is dead and so is Mastermind." Peril was becoming worried and held on to Clay. "I can't just burn it, that will take a while, besides it's a slow process. It will pick up its speed and smash everything."

"Starwatcher you've spent time with Borealis and Mastermind, can you give us anything about it." Tsunami begged shaking his shoulders. The little Nightwing pulled back for a moment so he could speak.  
"Well my father did mention to me, about a project he was working on, called Titan." Everyone stopped to listen to all he had to say. More dragons came back and began to fire away, hoping to wound the beast, but it was still marching towards Jade Mountain Academy. Everyone decided to fly and talk. "I was told about a new breed of Lightwing was being created. TitanPrime was originally just an animus gem, that was enchanted, and it slowly formed into...this!" The dragonets are working their way up the back of TitanPrime, burning it hoping it would scar it.

Peril dashed down to its face and burned two eyes. "Die!"

"Is there a way to kill this thing?" Deathbringer asked. All the Rainwing queens and about all of the Rainwings came down for a quick venom air strike. The dark skies began to rain venom on the back and wings of the Lightwing; all it did was howl and screech and shake in a violent manner. It collapsed for a moment and stopped moving.  
Jet cheered. "Is that it?!"

TitanPrime began to rise again, looking pissed off. He raised his head and a beam of white fire launched into the sky. Any airborne Rainwings were avoiding it, all made it to safety. The last of the students were leaving Jade Mountain and made their way to Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Starflight was still down below with Fatespeaker checking every cave and underground tunnel to make sure no one was left.  
"Is that all of them?" Starflight asked feeling along the walls, to make sure there were no more caves.

Fatespeaker pulled him close. "We need to go, we are the last ones here. Come on, don't you dare go to the library." She tugged Starflight by the tail out toward the entrance...but the roof began to collapse. Piles of rocks were covering their escape.

"OH THREE MOONS!"  
Starflight was unable to see what was going on, but his hearing was excellent. "No! can't we just go out the back?"

"Yeah," Fate realized. "But how long will the mountain hold till then? And let's hope there still is a way." They continued going to the back of Jade Mountain Academy hoping to find a way out. Rocks were coming down the further they went. Air was getting thinner as the cloud of dust from the rocks began to cover them. TitanPrime was smashing through the front of the Academy, causing a large piece of the roof to fall on Starflight. Fatespeaker fell forward and turned around to see him crushed and unable to move,

"Starflight!"  
As she came into contact with him a gust of wind went by causing the top of where they were. They looked up to see an enormous Lightwing standing above them. "AHH!" TitanPrime heard the ear piercing screech of a Nightwing below. Jet made a quick swoop in and pulled Fatespeaker out since she wasn't under something heavy.

Fatespeaker squealed. "Wait! Don't leave Starflight!"  
"I'm going back for him." The Skywing set her down. "It will be hard to lift the rock off of him." Starwatcher followed Jet to help free his brother from his predicament. Titan prime rose his head all the way back, preparing to burn them into oblivion. Jet and Star tried to lift the rock but it was too heavy. Starflight could only hear his friends grunting in effort and deep inhaling from above. Jet was describing to Starlight every detail that was going and was about to cr, because he was afraid this was the end for him.

"Just leave me!" he cried knowing the rock wouldn't budge.

The fire began to roll out quickly and they all looked up and to see light flash before their eyes. Jet closed his eyes waiting to be burned, but saw Starwatcher with his hands in the air creating a shield around them. The fire scorched the ground around them; Jet looked at the Nightwing speechless, yet blurted out. "Holy shit." Starwatcher cheered with excitement." I've never done this before! First time using this much power!"

Jet laughed. "Really?!"

"Yeah. I'll hold off him. Get some others to help my brother!" Starwatcher flew out to draw the creatures attention. Apparently it was attracted to any other animus presence.

Queen Glacier and Moorhen came from the sky and landed roughly. "Do you guys need some help?" They both quickly nodded as the rock was being lifted off of Starflight. He stood up weakly and was carried off by the Queens. Deathbringer flew overhead of Jet and shouted. "We have a way to kill this thing!" He swopped down to head to TitanPrime. "Starwatcher, we need to lead this thing back to the Aurora Region." A plan was already discussed of how to destroy it. When one large animus gem reaches one of a different purpose they collide and disintegrate, and since TitanPrime's insides are nothing but animus all of him would disappear. Luck there were some Lightwing soldiers willing to spill all the details just to live.

"I can't keep this up much longer, my wings hardly had a chance to rest!" Starwatcher yelled out loud. "WHAT THE?!" The Nightwing looked back and saw TitanPrime in the air, flapping all of its wings trying to gain speed. "How all of the sudden does it come after me, instead of destroying Pyrrhia?!" Deathbringer, Jet, and Riptide were right behind Starwatcher.

Jet gripped. "Makes you think it won't turn back?" He dived low to avoid a blast of Fire. "And what makes you think it doesn't know our plan? And that we're leading it into a trap or...it's doom." It was hard to tell if this thing had intelligence at all it was just a huge dragon. The closer they got to the Aurora Region, clouds began to form overhead, like a raging storm was about to start. Where was this thing originally place it had to be near its home, but it couldn't of been since the sky was clear before, unless the queen had TitanPrime already moving towards Pyrrhia, when her plan of taking all the Queens was unsuccessful, but none of the dragons didn't know that at the time.  
Riptide hollered. "We should lead it towards the water so it can't find the force, or whatever happens!"

"Good idea! You and Starwatcher draw it near and make sure you get away." Deathbringer said as he ascended. "I'll try and keep it from getting out."

Riptide wrapped his talons around Starwatcher and dove into the water, with Titan Prime following closely.

Not far below was the Aurora Region and a small vortex was beginning to form and the Seawing and the Nightwing were the first to swim upwards to avoid being pulled in. The Lightwing was slowly gaining on them, but as the two dragonets were airborne. TitanPrime came back out but only half of him as the portal was getting stronger and opening up.  
Riptide managed to pull himself ahead, but the animus Nightwing was starting to fall behind. "Help!" Riptide or Deathbringer couldn't get close enough without being pulled in. Starwatcher was afraid this would be the end of him, he endlessly flapped his wings hoping to stop from getting pulled out of the stream.

_'Could this be it? After I just saw my brother for the first time, my false home destroyed, my father dead, never knew my mother. Even with these great abilities I can't even protect myself, well it was a good life while it lasted'_. Starwatcher looked up to see something in the distance, coming in fast. It was a Nightwing, but hard to tell who it was. His breath was knocked out of him as the dragon took him out of the path.

"Don't think just because I have a hole in my chest and lost half of my blood that I'm out of the game."  
Starwatcher's eyes opened up and saw a familiar face. "PARAGON!" The wounded Nightwing gave him his usual smug smile and kept flying. Paragon looked back and saw the large Lightwing disappear under the water. His body was still weak, forcing him to collapse into the water and fall unconscious once again.


	15. CH 15 - The Aftermath, a new day

_**I agree this Chapter took a while to do and I apologize for it being late. I was busy with personal life and constant hospital visits, and the start of school, so please forgive me. I didn't forget about the readers at all.**_

_**Since this is the last chapter, one more shout out to the OC's of this story:**_

_**cliffhanger2 - Atlantis, Sunset, Blaze, Burnished and Shadowscythe, Delta and Ripple.  
China sorrows 400 - Phoenix  
tornadoF5 - Jet, Star, Aurora  
thefirethatcaughtyou - Evergreen  
White Ice Haven - Subzero  
Amanda Rin - Beam  
**_**_frostbiteicewing - Mint  
AVC03 - Starwatcher_**

**_Now please enjoy the final, and best ending (or is it?) to Dragons after Dark - Wings of Light._**

* * *

Chapter 14 - A New Day

Everything was over. Lightwings were defeated; their home was destroyed along with their Queen and ultimate weapon, TitanPrime. The wounded was almost about the same as the dead. Families are sad and depressed and funerals will be made. Jade Mountain Academy was destroyed, half of the Rainforest Kingdom; Rainwings had to relocate to the abandoned part of the forest and had to rebuild; any remaining Lightwings were killed, except any Lightwing that fought for Pyrrhia. The Queens are all in complete agony trying to get everything in order.

_...Three Days Later..._

"Ahh!" Paragon woke up breathing hard. Head and chest, just boiling with pain. The Nightwing was lucky to be alive after moving that quickly from Peril cutting open his chest to get rid of a mind control device. He looked around and saw others standing on their feet. Luminous laid next to him, with the same bandages on his chest. "I guess they did the same to him too. That bitch!"

"Easy there, hot stuff," Evergreen smirked laying me back down. "You've been out for quite a while. Your body needs to fully heal before you can move." She grabbed a needle and stuck his arm, to relax any pain that had come on. "I don't see how you were able to more after Peril burned around your heart."

Paragon sat up and leaped off the bed. "What's happened since I've been in my mini coma?"

"Well a lot of dragons were killed mainly the Lightwings," Glory and Deathbringer hissed from behind. "Jade Mountain, was wrecked along with half of the Rainforest Kingdom, so yeah." It was hard for anyone to believe all this could go on in a day. War on Pyrrhia has happened before, but dragons were just the casualties, not structures.

"Well I guess everyone else went home, right?" He popped his neck to feel ease from any remaining pain. Paragon looked around and asked. "Where's Niagra?"

Glory looked confused why he asked for her immediately. "Queen Coral took her back home, also you killed her brother and sister. Well you ate the brothers head and the sister, well you didn't kill her, I don't think. Anyway, Niagra went home." Paragon was begging to look a little stressed, there was something he wanted to ask her if he died.  
"I need to get to her," Paragon dashed out of the medical room and realized he was in the Kingdom of the Sand, one of the Outclaws hideouts. From here to the Kingdom of the Sea would take a while, and after waking up from a long and painful sleep, he needed all the luck he could get, and it wasn't for the trip.

_...Kingdom of the Sea..._

The eager Nightwing arrived and trying to catch his breath, for he knew he would have to swim some depth. He asked other Seawings where the Queen was at the moment. They said 'her council area', he didn't want to interrupt that but he didn't want to wait. Paragon asked for them to help him get there. It was a long swim there, but he managed to hold his breath.

"THREE MOONS!" Paragon gasped as he came up through an open pool. He fell to the ground wanting to steal all the oxygen in the room. He looked around to see guards with Narwhal spears pointed at him as if he was an infiltrator, another Nightwing ally for the Lightwings here to kill one of the Queens'

A thundering voice echoed the halls. "Drop your spears!" Queen Coral stood on the edge, with Auklet in her harness as always and Anemone at her side. "That's Paragon!" The guards mouths dropped like the comet Fatespeaker saw before (even though we knew it wouldn't). They could believe their ears.

"He's the one helped kill the giant."  
"Can't be!"

Paragon laughed. "Guys, stop you're embarrassing me! I'm flattered but I'm here to see someone." Then he head pooped out from the platform about, where Queen Coral and her council were. Niagra had the biggest smile on her face and she leaped off and glided over to Paragon.

He cried in pain as she hugged him. "Ow! I just woke up from a mini coma and I still haven't recovered fully." Paragon hugged her back. "Glad to see you."

"Me?! What about you?!" She exclaimed, inspecting him up and down. "Are you okay? You were in a coma and had a hole in your chest!"

It was worse when she sad I it. He just stared at her and grinned. "And yet here I am." Here was where Paragon got nervous. "Niagra there's something I wanted to ask you. I wanted to ask you before everything went to hell...we only have know each other, for almost a month, so I wouldn't blame you for saying I jumped to far."

The Seawing looked at the Nightwing with concern. "Is this your eulogy for your funeral?" She chuckled.

"No," Paragon sighed. Niagra, will you marry me?" Yes it was sudden at at a young age, but not that young and time has passed. Deathbringer and Glory were planning the same thing, but since this crisis it was postponed. The said Seawing didn't move, she was in a catatonic state and almost stumbled. Paragon held her up.

Niagra had a smile form on her face. "Y...yes. Yes I will!"

The dragons around us began to applaud in joy, since the voices of the two echoed through the cave. Paragon was almost about to pass out from her answer. His smile was almost stretching out his face; they both embraced in a deep hug. The dragons were still applauding. This was a new day and new life for all dragons of Pyrrhia.

_...a week later..._

"You can do this!" Zero encouraged giving the Nightwing Groom-to-be a nudge.  
Paragon responded. "Then why am I nervous?"

"Because you're getting married." Deathbringer responded. "Out of: Me, Phoenix, Shadowscythe and you, I was surprised you'd be getting married first. I expected me and Glory."

"And it will happen, just give some hints." Phoenix commented. She brushed off any remaining dirt and Paragon and they were ready to walk on down. The ceremony was held at the Mud Kingdom, because Queen Thorn wanted to come and we couldn't do it near the ocean...since she wasn't a fan of the ocean and water, besides at this time of the year, the Mud is actually cool so no heat problems.

Queen Moorhen was honored to do the ceremony, not only was it her Kingdom, she always had a thing for Paragon _**(yes very disturbing) **_Queen Coral couldn't do anymore ceremonies since she lost Gill...it would bring back memories. Niagra and Paragon walked out from the cave with their tails entwined and smiles and nervous expression on their faces.

Beam and Sunset were in tears. "I promise myself I wouldn't cry, but I always break my promises."

"Really?" Luminous chuckled and waved to the happy couple-to-be.

As Niagra and Paragon continued down the dragonets were Starwatcher was jumping up and down with joy clapping like a maniac. Sunny was soaking the ground with her tears. "Looks like you know how to make a dramatic entrance," Paragon said to Niagra. "That's good." She responded with sarcasm. "Yes I'm just the dragon who's know throughout the lands." The Queens stood at the front waiting for us to arrive.

Queen Fruit Bat was crying as well. "It should have been me."

All went silent. The Seawing and Nightwing were staring eye to eye. Queen Moorhen brought out two brass rings. _**(A/N: I don't know how Dragons would get married, so this is a guess. I'm not doing the human version.)**_ They were just the right size as she placed them on over their talons. They were a bronze color and had engravings of their names. Queen Moorhen bowed to Niagra and they bowed back in kind for her to speak.

"Brothers and sisters of Pyrrhia we are here today, to connect _Talon, Tail, and Wing _of two special dragons 'Paragon of the Nightwings', who has valiantly risked his life, soul and heart for the good of Pyrrhia, may he be long remembered for when his time comes...and here we have 'Niagra of the Seawings' much to be said of her, highly close to royalty with Queen Coral, shares common interest with all, practically an equal of Sunny. She's caring, loving and can be tough when the time calls. may she be long remembered for when her time comes." The Mudwing Queen took a slight pause before continuing. "Would you two like to say a few words?"

Paragon decided he needed to go first.  
"Niagra...It's hard to talk when I see you, because I feel struggle talking to you. My eyes just stare and get lost in the interstellar of your scales and my head hurts knowing I can't speak from the heart, because of the fear of embarrassment, and I thought before the lights went dim...'If I die it's okay just as long as you are safe, then I will have fulfilled my true destiny'."

The Seawing notice a tear go down the Nightwing's cheek, she caught it and held it as she spoke. "Paragon. I'm at a loss of words to explain how deeply I am grateful for us being together. It may not have been long, but I could see a lovely, and powerful connection between us and I knew someday in the future we'd be here. All I can say is...don't change yourself."

The kaleidoscope of dragons erupted in applause and joyous cheer.

"By the power of the Three Moons," Queen Moorhen said raising her voice high, yet it still maintained its rumbling tone. "And all the Queens of Pyrrhia I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Our lips were brought together and everyone could feel all the pain, suffering and bad luck of the world disperse into single digits of pain. _'This is serenity, this is what the world is missing' _

_...A week later..._

School was still in progress, of course the end of Pyrrhia would never stop the end of knowledge. The temporary new Jade Mountain Academy is now located in The Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Queen Ruby was a large promoter in getting more students to join. Now with a new Winglet, Fire Winglet. It holds over twelve dragonets now all Skywings. There was no argument because the Dragonets of Destiny from the so called prophecy have expanded the groups.

"Coming through, Skywing with water in talon." Jet came swooping through. "Seriously, don't glide, fly!"

Other dragons were moving out of the way, as he came through. Sora, Mightyclaws, and Qibli were following closely. "Why are we doing this?"

"Seriously, Jet? Your plant will live, you don't need water every five minutes." Down below watching all this was Glory, Clay, Tsunami and the rest.

"You know," Starflight began. "Through all these years we've been through so much. Fighting Queens, assassins, erupting volcano and just so much."

Fatespeaker kissed his cheek. "Yep. All the joy in the world is after the chaos."

"I have doubt for that sentence." Shadowscythe scoffed. "You guys may have had joy, but a lot of us...no." The Nightwing laid his head down. "But don't worry. This group of dragons is getting bigger, plus Phoenix killed Queen Scarlet, so we can handle anything."

They all laughed in agreement. "Well I'm still surprised that in a week we found a new tribe just outside of Pyrrhia, and we immediately wiped almost all of them out...I mean...Wow." Tsunami exclaimed. "This is dragon life for you."

"I agree."

"You guys are so mellow." Winter scoffed. "I don't like it. Anything could go wrong." Icicle tackled him to silence his negative impact on the ground. "Get off me sis."

Paragon just shook his head, slightly amused. "Well I'm just glad I get to spend time with Niagra. That all that matters to me anyway." With all the good stuff that has happened for at least two weeks, the dragonets would never have to worry about danger for a while. That being said...the Queens can finally lower their guard and let all tribes watch over each other. From now on, Pyrrhia will never fall.

* * *

_**Well that's the end of the Dragons after Dark series. I want to thank all the readers and reviews, it couldn't have been done without you.**_


End file.
